Adventures into the Pokegirl world!
by ThineGodlyFicWriter
Summary: Join the adventures of young tamer Vernon and his quest into the Pokegirl world. This story features an actual plot line, along with romance, adventure, and of course, lemons!
1. Pokegirl FAQ & Chapter One, Meet Vernon

_Disclaimer: This Disclaimer has been ripped and altered from Kerrik Wolf's Disclaimer without his permission:_

_This work is fiction. The work has no relationship with any person existing at any time anywhere whether real or imaginary or copy written. Any likeness to any persons, places, objects ETC. are a mere coincidence and is not intentional._

_This work is the property of cadetprewitt1992 ()_

_You should not read this work if you are under the age of legal consent wherever you reside. This work may or may not contain any and/or all of the following: death, dismemberment, violent acts, implied sex, explicit sex, violent sex, rape, cannibalism, blasphemy (depending on your religion), BDSM, torture, mimes, and just about anything unwholesome that you could consider._

_The pokegirl universe was first documented by Metroanime and to him all of us who reside or visit there owe a debt of thanks._

I am posting this on many sites, so if you are reading this on Pokégirl. Org some sentences may become obvious. All you need to do is change around my words a little bit.

Hello dear readers! First off, I would like to say that this will be a Pokégirl story. Now, I am sure a lot of you are wondering "What the hell is a Pokégirl?" Well, luckily enough for you, I have a handy FAQ that should explain all of it.

JUST FOR THE RECORD, I DID NOT INVENT THIS! THIS IS ACTUALLY A VERY POPULAR THING AND HAS A WEBSITE, Pokégirl. org

THE FOLLOWING FAQ WAS RIPPED FROM POKEGIRL. ORG AND ALTERED A BIT WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION, I DID NOT MAKE IT, I DO NOT CLAIM CREDIT FOR IT. IT WAS CREATED BY POKEGIRL. ORG AND I HELPED IN NO WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.

It is recommended that you read all of it, weather you are seasoned in the world of Pokégirl (Like me) or are just starting off.

PLEASE READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH, I DON'T FEEL LIKE EXPLAINING THINGS.

Women especially are going to like this fic. In the world of Pokégirls, human males are USUALLY useless. Due to my male pride, you have no idea how hard it was to write that.

Again, for the record, I have not dropped my other fics, I am simply using this story as inspiration.

One last time, for the record, This story should not be read by anybody that is disturbed by sexually related material or is not allowed to view such content. You will find out why by READING THE FAQ!

AGAIN, I DID NOT MAKE THIS FAQ.

**Pokégirl FAQ**

1. Introduction 

Welcome to the Pokégirl FAQ. This was written hopefully for both newcomers to the Pokégirl world as well as long time members with the intent of answering some of the most commonly asked questions. As with many FAQ's, this is a work in progress and changes may be made at any time.

this will Cover  
This FAQ will cover almost everything you need to know about the world of Pokégirls, and I will likely reference this myself as I write this fic.  
  
3. What is a Pokégirl? 

A Pokégirl is a creature created by Jim Sukotto (aka Sukebe) or derived from genetic material or processes developed by him in the late 1900's and early 2000's. Sukebe was a dimension traveling engineer and mage who brought back genetic material from his travels and mingled it with human DNA to create the first Pokégirls as his personal servants. Due to a series of unfortunate events the originals were destroyed and a vengeful Sukebe created more lethal versions to be released upon humanity, whom he blamed for his loss.

Pokégirls exhibit a wide array of appearances and powers. All Pokégirls have one or more elements that help to define their powers, strengths and weaknesses. They can be far stronger, faster, and more intelligent than standard humans. A rare few are less than humans in some regards.

All Pokégirls are female. Unfortunately, Pokéboys do not currently exist in the world, However it is theorized that as more Pokégirl blood mingles with humanity they will start to appear.

Pokégirls reproduce by parthenogenesis (see Pokéwoman, below) which can be spontaneously instigated or induced through the presence of a catalyst, usually human sperm. Pokégirl pregnancies result in litters of 1-4 individuals who are all Pokégirls that are either genetically identical to the Pokégirl in question or are of the base evolution of her line. The results of spontaneous parthenogenesis are usually genetically identical to the mother while catalyst induced parthenogenic births result in domesticate kits.

Pokégirls are divided into two classes, feral borne and domesticate. Feral borne Pokégirls are born in the wild from their playgirl mothers via parthenogenesis and are typically express the phenotype of the nonhuman portions of their DNA to a much greater degree. Feral borne Pokégirls tend to have more raw power than domesticates with a lower intelligence if tamed. Feralbornes have little or no social skills and must be inculcated into society once captured and tamed.

Domesticate Pokégirls are born in society, often referred to as captivity, and express more of their human parentage in their phenotype. Domesticates tend to have less power than an equivalent feral borne Pokégirl but are much more intelligent.

A group of feral Pokégirls is referred to as a pack while a group of non-feral Pokégirls is referred to as a harem. Tamers (see below) who have even one Pokégirl often refer to her as being in his harem.

Pokégirls and Pokéwomen can evolve by a variety of means. These means can include gaining experience (leveling up), the use of certain evolutionary stones and some ceremonies involving more than one stone (and often certain circumstances). Sometimes evolution happens due to environmental factors, and sometimes due to a particularly good orgasm. When they evolve, usually (but not always) the new evolution is more powerful than the previous one.

Most Pokégirls start life off rather weak and must gain experience through battling in order to become more powerful. However, there are two category one threat level Pokégirls that start very powerful and only become more so. These are the Widow and the Giantess. Both are incredibly powerful and almost unstoppable. They are also completely untamable. Either of these Pokégirls has the potential to devastate the countryside around them. The Widow in particular has the potential for destroying an entire continent of life, if allowed to reproduce.

If one is met by accident, flee and alert the authorities. The only way to take one of these Pokégirls down is with the massed firepower of teams of Pokégirls and it's very likely that heavy casualties will be sustained before the Pokégirl is destroyed. If you attempt to face one alone, it is highly likely that you are doomed, and the warning you could have carried will never be sent. For the sake of humanity, do not attack one on your own.

There is, however, a small group of Pokégirls, designed by Sukebe himself, that have reached the maximum of the genetic potential that they carry. These are the Legendary Pokégirls. The only good news about Legendaries is that they cannot be duplicated by any known means and that they have never been known to reproduce. They are immortal and very powerful. Some have been killed, but it must be admitted that it is very unlikely that any of the surviving Legendaries will share their fate.

The only thing you can do if you meet a Legendary is to remain calm and do whatever she wants. To do otherwise is to court disaster. If she wants you to die, then attempt to flee. However if she is determined to take your life, it is likely that your attempt will fail.

Other Pokégirls have the potential to be more dangerous to the average Tamer for a variety of reasons, and for this reason many have bounties for their elimination or capture.

3a. Taming 

Almost all Pokégirls are genetically designed with a compulsion to have sex with a human. Most are straight or bisexual while a few are strictly gay.

THE TAMERS ARE NOT HAVING SEX WITH ANIMALS. YOU MUST REMEMBER THAT THESE ARE _Pokégirls,_NOT POKEMON. Almost all of them are near or very near human, and only a few distinguishing characteristics set them apart from humans. For example, if a guy had sex with a girl, there is no problem, right? Well what if a guy had sex with a girl that had a tail and cat ears? It's the same thing, really. In fact, most guys would prefer to have sex with a girl with a tail and cat ears, they would think it's kinky. For more literal examples, go see these pictures. They are all Pokégirls, and they all look human...Mostly.

http:// pokegirl. org/ photogallery. php? photo_id=12

http:// pokegirl. org/ photogallery. php? photo_id=10

http:// pokegirl. org/ photogallery. php? photo_id=9

http:// pokegirl. org/ photogallery. php? photo_id=303

**In order to view these photos you must copy and paste into the address bar AND remove all the spaces! (If there are any capital letters you must remove those too!**

Some pokegirls are covered with fur, but still look human...just with fur. Like this one.

P.S. Get ready to laugh. Anybody that has seen even ONE episode of Pokemon knows what it's SUPPOSED to be.

http:// pokegirl. org/ photogallery. php? photo_id=50

Yeah, that's right it was a Pokégirl Pikachu.

**Viewing this photo is the same as aboves instructions!**

I did not make those photos, nor did I make any I show you in the future, unless otherwise stated.

Due to the sensitivities of people in the early part of the history of Pokégirls, sex was referred to as taming, and that word became part of the lexicon over the years. People who travel with a harem of Pokégirls are usually referred to as Tamers.

If this compulsion to have sex is not satisfied, a Pokégirls will become what is called "feral", which usually results in a loss of higher intelligence function in the brain. Some show other symptoms but for the vast majority of Pokégirls reduced intelligence is the norm as they become more feral. The amount of taming that a Pokégirls needs to have over a given period of time to avoid going feral varies from species to species based on the species libido. However a particular Pokégirls libido has little or nothing to do with how often she wants to be tamed, which is based on personal preference.

A feral Pokégirl can have her intelligence restored (or initiated for feral borne wild Pokégirls) by being tamed by a human. While Pokégirls on Pokégirls tamings can prevent a Pokégirls from going feral in the first place, this activity will not allow a feral Pokégirls to be domesticated. Please note that Pokégirls on Pokégirls taming is only of limited use and is generally only half as useful as taming by a human. This means that Pokégirls who are being tamed by other Pokégirls will require taming twice as often as a Pokégirl being tamed by a human.

3b. Pokéwomen 

When a Pokégirl reaches roughly the halfway point in her life, she undergoes a series of hormonal changes that result in her becoming a Pokéwoman. Pokéwomen are distinct from Pokégirls in several ways.

First, Pokéwomen typically have a lower libido than a Pokégirl of the same type, which means that a longer time will elapse before a Pokéwoman becomes feral. Pokéwomen may still desire tamings at the same frequency as before, but they won't need them as often.

Pokéwomen are no longer subject to parthenogenesis and now only reproduce if human sperm is introduced into the reproductive system. Pokéwomen no longer have litters. Instead their reproductive behavior now mirrors those of standard humans with human normal chances for multiple births. Since Pokéwomen must have sperm present for pregnancy, all of their kits are domesticate. They can also have human children, both males and females, instead of kits. Research into the frequencies of the different types of children they may have is currently ongoing and at this point is inconclusive.

Female human children are possibly subject to threshold (see below) while male children may exhibit blood gifts and/or curses (see below).

4. Pokégirl World Time line 

The Pokégirl world time line officially begins in 2002 AD or Year 0 of After Sukebe or AS. It is designated as such because it was in 2002 that Sukebe was officially killed, although later information places his death at that point as being highly improbable.

Most stories based in the Pokégirl world take place around 290-310 AS. (2292-2312)

This is a pivotal time period, with a resurgence in technology coupled with several advances in pokégirl knowledge as well as a series of incidents (including a speech by one of the candidates for "Chosen One") that could well indicate a turn in Pokégirl rights for the better (but not necessarily).

5. Creation 

The Pokégirl universe is constantly evolving and new Pokégirls are being discovered, sometimes on what seems to be a daily basis. New equipment is being developed from scratch or from the reverse engineering of preexisting equipment, while Master Tamers and Harem Leaders are working hard to develop new techniques to ensure their Pokégirls superiority.

6. Humans 

Thanks to the Bloody Flu, the vast majority of human women became infertile in -9 AS (1993). The true extent of the damage will never be known, however, because in -2 AS (2000) the Chinese released a bioweapon based on the Bloody Flu to eradicate the Pokégirls that were appearing all over the planet. Sadly their reach far exceeded their dreams for most Pokégirls were unaffected by their weapon. However, four years later a mutated strain of the Chinese bioweapon began eradicating 92% of the human race and a large percentage of the animals all over the globe. Dubbed the Red Plague, it did more damage to humanity than Sukebe ever did. The effects of both the Bloody Flu and the Red Plague are still felt today. Today the so called pure blood human women sometimes still turn up infertile (although fortunately this event becomes rarer every generation) and thanks to the Red Plague, most of the world is wilderness, inhabited by feral Pokégirls and animals that are quick to reproduce.

6a. Males 

Male humans comprise approximately twenty percent of the population. While they represent a resource that is highly valued and greatly important to the continuation of the human race, the realities of life dictate that they be regularly placed in harm's way to safeguard the rest of humanity.

6b. Blood Gifts and Curses 

Due to the small number of humans overall and the fact that initially many human women were infertile, many men turned to having children with Pokéwomen. This has resulted in the gradual accumulation of nonhuman genetic material in the human race. When the level of genetic material reaches a certain level (still unknown), it will express itself in human males in one form or another. If the resulting traits are generally positive in nature, they are called blood gifts while if the traits are generally negative in nature they are considered to be blood curses. If a person has more than a few blood gifts, often he will show one or more blood curses as well, as if nature was seeking some kind of balance. Blood gifts can run the gamut from more endurance or strength to an ability to recover faster from exertion, often a useful trait if a Tamer has one or more Pokégirls with high libidos.

While human females can express the same traits, women with blood gifts or curses tend to undergo threshold and become Pokégirls. For this reason, human women are unlikely to have active nonhuman traits.

6c. Females 

Female humans are a rarity in the Pokégirl universe. Those that are present often come from Pokéwomen and a percentage of them go through threshold (see below) when they reach puberty and become Pokégirls. Others do not go through threshold but are later found to be sterile and therefore cannot contribute to the population. Some few are able to bear children and as might be expected considering how rare they are, they are highly valued. Some communities go to great lengths to keep their human women safe.

Since threshold is still not completely understood, this can extend to isolating them from contact with anyone they suspect of having Pokégirl blood. In some communities they are so protected that the end result is that they have fewer rights than the Pokégirls in the same community, even extending to the local leaders determining who they will breed with.

Other communities are more lenient, but in almost all of them, hurting a human woman is a serious crime and will be severely punished.

6d. Threshold 

When a human female enters puberty, the changes involved can trigger the activation of latent Pokégirl genes, causing her to spontaneously evolve into a Pokégirl. The only thing that humans who experience threshold have in common is that the end result is a Pokégirl. The actual change seems to vary from threshold to threshold. Some transformations are quick and painless, sometimes proceeding like the evolution of a Pokégirl. Others are slow and may be quite painful and can cause significant mental stress on the girl in question. Threshold usually occurs around puberty, but may hold off for several years. In these cases, it is suspected that a catalyst is needed to effect the transformation.

A girl undergoing threshold often changes into a Pokégirl type that some ancestor happened to be, but there are documented cases of threshold where the Pokégirl that resulted is widely different from anything known in the child's genealogy.

The actual mechanics of threshold are not understood and studies into it are ongoing.

Social response to threshold varies widely from society to society and family to family, but once a girl goes through threshold, she becomes a Pokégirl and is subject to the local ordinances covering Pokégirls.

So far, human males have not gone through threshold, but it is suspected that if Pokéboys ever appear in the population, this may be the avenue through which they will be first documented. Some theorists postulate that is only a matter of time before such an event takes place.

There are a few other ways for a human female to become a Pokégirl, and while technically not threshold at all, they are commonly termed that so are included here.

The first is for a woman (this works on males too) to come into contact with water from the Jusenkyo Toxic Spell Dump. While originally a cursed set of over a thousand magical springs that turned people into whatever first drowned in them, under Sukebe their power was changed to turn people into Pokégirls. A drop is sufficient to cause the change and this change is permanent. Which spring is used determines what Pokégirl that person will become. As a caution, the area is off limits and the springs are not marked.

If a woman (males too) is attacked with a Love Pokéball they will become whatever pokégirl the ball is programmed to create. This is a permanent transition.

Certain Pokégirls such as Vampires, Aupair, Aupairsex and some bug types can turn humans into copies of themselves. See the individual entries for more information.

7. Tamers and Harems 

It is understood that society needs to be protected from Pokégirls and from feral Pokégirls in particular. Throughout history, young men and women have gone out, captured these Pokégirls and turned them to useful, productive lives. These are the Tamers. Most of them keep a group of Pokégirls who assist them in their endeavors. This group is the harem.

Please be advised that often the term Tamer is incorrectly applied to anyone who owns a Pokégirl. True Tamers are registered within the league in which they reside. This can be confusing and care should be taken until a pokédex is noted or the Tamer is identified in some fashion as truly being a Tamer.

7a. Tamers 

Tamers usually start out somewhere around sixteen years of age and most retire from active taming by the time they reach their middle twenties. As with most hazardous occupations, only a small percentage of any given population is an active Tamer at any given time, although local variations may exist. Tamers can typically have up to six Pokégirls in their active harem (subject to the restrictions of the league in which they reside), but those who get a storage license may keep more in storage in Pokégirl centers. Pokégirls in storage are subject to periodic review and those that are not rotated out of storage for use in a reasonable time period may be confiscated by the league and disposed of in any manner they see fit.

To become a Tamer, usually a prospective Tamer must pass a test of some sort to show their fitness to have and care for Pokégirls. Depending on the league, the social feelings towards Pokégirls and the difficulties faced in the local area, the test will vary widely in difficulty. In one documented case during a Widow incursion, anyone willing was given a Pokéball with a Pokégirl in it and afterward the survivors were registered as Tamers.

A new Tamer is typically given a starter Pokégirl, usually of a common type and of a low level, five spare Pokéballs, a Pokédex (an electronic database/computer/diary that is registered to them only), and a copy (paper or electronic) of _Taming for Dummies_, a basic primer into pokégirls and their care. Please note that the copy given may not be the latest revision and Tamers are encouraged to update their copies regularly. It may save their life or the life of someone in their harem.

After these initial gifts, a Tamer is expected to make his or her own way in the world, although often they receive gifts from family and friends.

There are different levels of Tamer, and each one has its own test which grows harder as a Tamer advances up the ranks.

All Tamers are expected to travel for a time, capturing and taming feral Pokégirls. Excess Pokégirls may be sold or traded to other Tamers, ranches, Pokécenters or the local community. Prices for Pokégirls vary widely depending on rarity, level, training and need.

It should be noted that in almost any society, a Tamer is legally responsible for the actions of his Pokégirls, be they in or out of his presence.

Tamers are expected to be available at any time to deal with local threats such as marauding Pokégirls and bandits. Depending on the league in which they reside, they may or may not be considered a member of the league or local military or militias. They may or may not be compensated for these duties. Check with your league for further information.

Some leagues allow Pokégirls to become Tamers. They are subject to the same restrictions and responsibilities as any other Tamer. Other Tamers are required by law to consider their requests for taming (if any) as not being a request to join their harem.

Tamers who are Pokégirls are cautioned not to leave their home league until they have thoroughly researched the laws of any league they may travel through. Once they leave their home league, their home league cannot usually help them if they fall afoul of the laws in another league.

7b. Alphas & Betas 

A Tamer will usually have in his harem one Pokégirl who functions as his lieutenant. She is the alpha. She takes care of the day to day happenings in the harem and depending on the authority allowed to her by her Tamer, may give rewards and administer punishments to those subordinate to her, up to and sometimes including controlling access to their Tamer for taming.

Alphas often help with taming of Pokégirl if the Tamer is busy or otherwise engaged. They also coordinate training and typically are considered to speak with their Tamer's full approval within the harem.

Often the alpha Pokégirl is the first Pokégirl that a Tamer uses in battle.

If a harem grows large enough, sometimes a second Pokégirl is chosen to act as the alpha's sergeant. This Pokégirl is usually referred to as the beta, although often there is no formal title given to the position at all. She often coordinates training and functions as the alpha if for some reason the alpha has to remain in a Pokéball for an extended period of time. Often the beta becomes the new alpha if the current alpha is lost.

7c. Bonds 

There are three primary levels of bonding that can occur between a Tamer and his or her Pokégirls. They are the alpha bond, the delta bond and recognition. Recognition is a unique event and will be dealt with in its own section.

The alpha bond is the initial bond forged between a Tamer and a Pokégirl during their first taming session. If the Pokégirl has never been tamed before, she may go through taming shock (see the Pokégirl primer). With the alpha bond, the Pokégirl accepts her Tamer as her harem leader (Extremely dominate Pokégirls may try to usurp that position for themselves. See the individual Pokédex entry to see if a given Pokégirls has that tendency.) and will for the most part obey his or her orders. Usually the Pokégirl will follow any order, even if there is a good chance of physical danger or death. In most cases, the alpha bond is fairly easily broken by a good taming session with another Tamer.

The delta bond is a much deeper bond that forms between a Tamer and a Pokégirl. Usually the delta bond requires great affection and time to form. With the delta bond, often the Tamer and Pokégirl form a low level psychic bond which can allow them to know where the other is. Sometimes it allows the transmission and reception of emotions (empathy) or sometimes even actual thoughts (telepathy).

Delta bonds often require relatively high empathy rating in the Tamer, the Pokégirl or both before one will form.

Breaking a delta level bond is much more problematic for a Tamer who has acquired a Pokégirl with one. If the Tamer she was bonded to is dead, the formation of an alpha bond should destroy any lingering effects of the delta bond, but her feelings for her former Tamer will be unchanged.

If the Tamer a Pokégirl is delta bonded to is still alive, the first recommendation is to trade her back to her Tamer for another Pokégirls If for some reason that choice is unacceptable or unavailable, then only the passage of time and numerous tamings will destroy the bond. However it leaves its own issues that will need to be dealt with and one should consider carefully the possible repercussions before performing such an irreversible step.

Immediately trading her is another possibility.

7d. Recognition 

Recognition is very rare and usually is a once in a lifetime event for a Tamer and a Pokégirl. Recognition results in the formation of an exceptionally strong psychic bond that will even survive repeated level five conditioning cycles. Only death will break the bond formed, and often the partner will not survive the event. If they do, usually their psyche is shattered beyond repair.

Recognition may happen at any time, at any place, and has been documented to have occurred between individuals merely passing in the street. It requires the formation of no other bonds and the only prerequisite appears to be an unobstructed line of sight between the two individuals involved.

Tamers that have recognized often report a feeling of completeness as if they have found what they call a soul mate or someone who makes them whole. Tamers who experience recognition have proven reluctant to describe the effects of the bond and psychic evaluation has proven to be of little value, as conflicting results have been collected, often within the same test.

Tamers who recognize a Pokégirl usually retire and often they give up any other Pokégirl they are involved with. If your Pokégirl recognizes another Tamer, it is recommended that you surrender the Pokégirl. Law officials have proven unsympathetic to Tamers wishing to keep Pokégirls that have been recognized by other Tamers. Often, these Tamers will go to great lengths to get the object of their bond and they have killed in the pursuit of their chosen Pokégirl.

The only consolation that can be offered is that you should bargain wisely for your Pokégirl. Often the recognized Tamer can be convinced to give all of his harem and most of his worldly possessions for the object of his obsession.

Research into recognition is halting, due to the rarity of the event as well as the reticence of the few who have experienced it.

7e. Retired Tamers 

When a Tamer is no longer able or willing to perform the duties of an active duty Tamer he or she retires. Often a retired Tamer will give up one or more of his harem when he retires, and in fact some communities require this step as part of the retirement process.

Retired Tamers can take up almost any occupation, but most are encouraged to settle on the frontiers of a league in order that they continue to protect the citizens of their league, if in a diminished role.

Retired Tamers are usually not subject to battling for salvage, but check local ordinances to be sure. It should be noted that often a retired Tamer has some rather powerful Pokégirls and this should be taken into consideration before insulting that old man or offering to beat him within an inch of his life. He quite possibly could be a retired Tamer with a Pokégirl who will blaze her way through your entire harem before thrashing you.

8. Other Occupations 

While it is possible for almost any occupation to involve Pokégirls, the following are careers that specifically involve daily contact with them.

8a. Watcher 

Pokégirl Watchers gather field data on Pokégirls and anything that might affect them before sending this data to Pokégirl Researchers for analyésis. They also function as league observers and report violations of league policy. Some Watchers are independent while others function as the field investigator of a particular Researcher or corporation.

Because Watchers are field specialists, they are allowed a harem. Typically a Watcher has one to four Pokégirls and in many leagues a Watcher is limited in the number of Pokégirls he can have. Watchers are not usually subject to salvage and attacking one can result in serious fines. Once again, be sure of your opponent and record everything.

Pokégirl Watchers often aspire to becoming Researchers and any Researcher worth his or her salt has been a Watcher at the very least and often has also been a Tamer. Watchers who feel they are ready for advancement will take an exhaustive exam and submit an original paper to the Bureau of Research in their league for analysis. Those who pass their evaluations will be promoted to Pokégirl Researcher and will establish a laboratory in accordance with their research desires.

8b. Researcher 

Pokégirl Researchers are the scientists who have devoted their lives to the study of Pokégirls in a more formal setting. They often have private labs tucked away in locations designed to facilitate investigation into their field of study and thus may be encountered almost anywhere from city to desert to the bottom of the sea. Researchers often act as unofficial mentors for Tamers who originate from their area and do act as clearing houses for information on all things Pokégirls.

Researchers often get along quite well with the local feral Pokégirl population and their facilities are seldom attacked by local elements.

They usually keep their harem from the time that they were a Tamer or Watcher and given the simple passage of time, their Pokégirls or Pokéwomen can be quite formidable.

8c. Breeder 

The vast majority of domesticate Pokégirls come from Pokégirl ranches that dot the leagues. Pokégirl Breeders are the individuals who manage these production facilities and are charged with improving existing lines of Pokégirls as well as trying to increase the numbers of useful Pokégirls who are hard to find. While Breeders as a whole are supposed to work on improving all Pokégirls, most concentrate on the ones that interest them, sometimes keeping more popular ones on hand to fund their work.

Pokégirl Breeder is one of the few occupations that a retiring Tamer can step directly into and often he will keep his entire harem if he chooses this career path.

Another service that Breeders perform is the taking in of unwanted Pokégirls, thresholds and purchasing extra Pokégirls from Tamers. This is the primary path for captured ferals to become productive members of society.

Breeders often provide starter Pokégirls for Tamers and they receive subsidies from the league in which they reside to be able to do this. The fact that they are being paid for this service isn't commonly known and Breeders themselves try to make it look like they are only continuing a venerable and charitable tradition by providing free starter Pokégirls.

Breeders can produce Pokégirls through direct breeding of their stock, the use of parthenogenesis breeding chambers that initiate parthenogenesis or a mixture of the two.

Ranches usually have all the facilities of a Pokégirl center and many rent the use of these out for a nominal fee. These are, however, private institutions and they have no requirement to provide free care or even access to wandering Tamers.

Pokégirl Breeder is the only Pokégirl occupation that has no set limit on the number of Pokégirls that can be kept. The limiting factors for a Breeder are space, means and interest. Many ranches have only a few breeding Pokégirls while some of the largest, which include the Tendo Ranch in the Indigo League and the Harris Conservatory in the Blue League, can have hundreds.

Please be advised that security at these ranches tends to be tight and the response to attacks tends to be immediate and lethal.

8d. Coordinator 

The Slot League has long been concerned about unrest within the Pokégirl population and the attacks by Mao only served to reinforce those concerns. Because of this there has never been anything officially resembling the Tamer class because the league was worried about Pokégirl learning to love battle and turning on their masters. So for nearly three hundred years, only Pokégirl Watchers, Researchers, Breeders and pet owners could possess Pokégirls. The league deliberately limits the number of Breeders and Researchers at any one time so that isn't an option for most people who want Pokégirls.

In 289 AS the Slot League created the Coordinator class of Pokégirls owner. This class combines aspects of being a Tamer, a Watcher and in some respects a Breeder. Coordinators may have up to six Pokégirl in their harem and they compete in Pokégirl Contests, which consist of a beauty competition along with a more stylized form of Pokégirl battle.

Pokégirl enthusiasts are watching the developments with interest and there are efforts underway to introduce Pokégirl Contest type competitions into other leagues. So far the response has been mixed.

For further details see the Pokégirl Coordinator file.

8e. Gym Leader 

In an attempt to prevent lopsided competitions between Tamers of vastly different level, a ranking program has been instituted in almost every League. In addition, Gymnasiums were established to allow Tamers to test themselves against an opponent known to be powerful. After the league competitions were established, gyms were also used to filter out Tamers who were not strong enough to be serious competitors.

Gym Leaders are ostensibly the best of the best, capable of meeting the toughest Tamers and giving them a memorable competition. They have access to a large number of Pokégirls who are often quite powerful and cover the spectrum of types and abilities.

Over the years, gyms often came to specialize in a particular element or type of Pokégirl, depending on the Gym Leader's personal tastes. This gives challengers an idea of what they might face, but does not necessarily lower the challenge that a gym provides.

Gym Leaders usually collect around them a coterie of assistants of varying degrees of skill. These gyms usually set prerequisites that must be met before a Tamer may fight the actual gym leader. Often this list of prerequisites will include the defeat of a certain number of assistants before facing the gym leader. Some gym assistants are empowered to award badges while many are not. Usually a Tamer must defeat the Gym Leader in battle or fulfill some other requirement that the Gym Leader decides upon in order to win a badge.

Gym Leaders are usually pillars of their local community and are on call for any emergencies that may arise. Sometimes this means that a Tamer will have to either wait or return later for a bout.

Gym Leaders are considered officers of the league in which they reside and are not subject to salvage laws, although they can confiscate mistreated Pokégirls if they see fit.

The possession of a badge is a testament to the Tamer's skill, strength and drive as well as his integration of and with his harem. Be advised that badges are electronically registered and that theft of a badge is a serious crime in every league.

8f. Team Member 

The word "Team" has come to be defined as an organization, usually illegal, that acts in its own selfish interests in their attempts to achieve a predetermined goal. Teams evolved out of the criminal gangs, rings and in some cases Yakuza of the pre-Sukebe era. Many gangs use Pokégirls in the day to day work of the organization and some even allow more dominant and twisted Pokégirls full membership, although they are still paired with a human for taming and convenience.

Teams form and break up (sometimes on their own and sometimes with the help of the authorities) on a regular basis. Most wear distinctive clothing and often they act with paramilitary precision.

Arguably the most famous Team is Team Rocket. Their depredations are well known in the Indigo and Johto Leagues, but it should be said that their fame appears to stop at the borders. Other Teams and Team like organizations exist all over the world, although it should be noted that not all of them use the word "team" in their title and others, notably the Yakuza, hold the Teams in contempt, claiming to predate them by over a thousand years.

Most Teams function within the customs laid down by centuries of Tamers, but some few have turned much more dangerous and kill more often than not. One such Team with that dubious distinction is Team Trauma, arguably the most vicious Team in history. They are noted for their use of modern technology and the ease with which they take life. They kill opponents and bystanders with equal abandon and they are to be avoided if at all possible.

8g. Pet Owner 

While not an occupation in and of itself, owning one or more pets is an avenue for a civilian to have Pokégirls without having to shoulder the heavy burdens that come with being a Tamer. The rules governing pet ownership have little or nothing to do with the perks or responsibilities of being a Tamer.

Leagues heavily monitor pet ownership from the application for a pet license throughout the life of the pet. Licenses vary widely in the number of Pokégirls that can be owned as well as the requirements for owning them but several common features exist across most leagues. Pet owners typically have to show the means, both financial and physical, to care for their pets. A basic knowledge of Pokégirls is required as well as an understanding of league ordinances covering pets and their owners. Often the fee for the license can be quite high as well.

Unlike a Tamer's starter Pokégirls, pet owners must acquire all of their pets through sale or they must capture their pets themselves. As Pokégirls are not inexpensive, this acts as an additional check on the ability to care for any pets. Few pet owners will go through the dangers of capturing their own Pokégirls; the ones so inclined usually become full fledged Tamers.

Pet owners typically may own one to four Pokégirls. Any hint that an owner has more than the legal limit will result in the visit of a League official and the removal of the extra Pokégirls.

Pet owners must carry their license with them at all times and their Pokégirls must be collared or Ident chipped. Pet owners are not subject to the rules for Pokégirl battling and any pet owner found battling his pokégirl for anything other than fun will find himself facing severe league sanctions.

Understand that while leagues tolerate pet ownership as a method of disposing of extra Pokégirls, they do not encourage it. Leagues want Tamers to aid them in their ongoing struggle for survival far more than they want people owning pets.

**End of FAQ**

Opening Notes: Well, editing that was certainly a bitch. Anyway, I know that's a lot to take in, so the rest of the chapter will be pretty small. I wouldn't want to overload your brains.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Pokégirl world. Although I do wish I was a Tamer in that world. ****drool** I am not a pervert! I AM A SUPER PERVERT!**

**Anywho, on with the story!**

(Just so you guys know, I did NOT make the names for the Pokégirls. All Pokégirl species have their own species name, and it is usually sexual in nature. For example, one Pokégirl is called a cheetit. You do not need to deal with these names for long, as tamers give their Pokégirls real names soon after acquiring them.)

Quotation marks " " are for speech.

These marks ' ' are for thinking.

For no apparent reason, I gave the main character my name. Well, my first name at least.

~8:32 A.M. At the School for New Tamers~

"Next to the examination room, Mr. Vernon Pride" Came a monotone voice at the front of the class. Vernon picked his head up from the desk and looked straight at the teacher, then got up and began his descent to the front of the class. Upon reaching the front, he quickly turned left and entered the room where all Pokégirl license tests were held.

Vernon grimaced. He was not in a good mood. All the tests were done _one at a time,_ and the names were called randomly. Of course, with his luck, he was one of the last students to be called. Only four others have yet to be called.

The test itself was broken up into three parts, a written, a physical, and then a test of will. He had no idea what-so-ever as to how they could pull of a test of will if they were already doing a physical test, but that wasn't his job. His job was to sit in the empty seat in front of him and take his test.

He took note that there was only one person in the room, a man. He had three Pokéballs around his waist, but seemed just a tad elderly. He probably recently retired from Pokégirl training.

The man had a name tag that read Karl.

Karl motioned for him to sit down, so he did.

"Now then," Karl started "This test is a fairly simple one. All you must do is answer ten questions that I ask of you. They will all be related to Pokégirls in some way, and will range from, well, anything Pokégirl related. Ten points is the maximum one point per question, however every question has a bonus to it, giving you an extra point, so the real max is twenty. So far the high score is 17 points. Now lets begin."

"Question one, explain the term 'thresholding."

Vernon rolled his eyes, I a bored sort of way. Everybody, Tamer or not, knew what thresholding was.

He responded "Thresholding is the process a female undergoes when she transforms into a Pokégirl. Almost all females become some sort of Pokégirl, and the process takes place usually during puberty, however it is also known to take place during a time of great stress, pride, or during some other accomplishment. If a human female has a blood gift/curse, she usually thresholds into a Pokégirl relating to that trait."

Karl nodded his head, signaling an affirmative.

"Very good Vernon, and a bonus point for giving a time frame. Anyway, next question. Explain what a blood gift is."

Already knowing the answer, Vernon stated "Due to the small number of humans overall and the fact that initially many human women were infertile, many men turned to having children with Pokéwomen. This has resulted in the gradual accumulation of nonhuman genetic material in the human race. When the level of genetic material reaches a certain level (still unknown), it will express itself in human males in one form or another. If the resulting traits are generally positive in nature, they are called blood gifts while if the traits are generally negative in nature they are considered to be blood curses. If a person has more than a few blood gifts, often he will show one or more blood curses as well, as if nature was seeking some kind of balance. Blood gifts can run the gamut from more endurance or strength to an ability to recover faster from exertion, often a useful trait if a Tamer has one or more Pokégirls with high libidos. While human females can express the same traits, women with blood gifts or curses tend to undergo threshold and become Pokégirls. For this reason, human women are unlikely to have active nonhuman traits. Like thresholding, blood gifts/curses can appear at anytime, but it doesn't literally just 'appear'. You are born with it, but it just decides not to show up until a certain point."

Karl looked taken aback. He never expected such a thorough explanation.

"Well Vernon, great job, to say the least. Bonus point for you, and two extra points. My next question was going to be about blood curses, and you answered that along with getting the bonus. In fact, you're doing so well, that the questions need to become harder."

Vernon just nodded as if he expected that.

"Question four...what do you do when you see a widow?"

Vernon knew he was talking about the Pokégirl, not a women who lost her husband.

"You run." he answered. "You run faster than you ever ran in your entire world, until you reach a town. Immediately alert the town guard."

Karl was impressed, but not as impressed as before.

"Well, a point for getting it right, but no bonus point this time. You forget to mention to tell the guard it's location and organize an assassination team with the police department. Anyway, it's obvious you know what you're doing. If you want, we can just pretend that you took the test, and I'll give you an even 17 points. Matching the top score."

Vernon, always the lazy type, took up the offer immediately.

"I accept, thank you very much."

Vernon proceeded towards the next area, the physical test.

Whatever Vernon was expecting when he reached the next area, it was not this. He walked into a room, to see it completely empty. It was just a white room with a door to the other side. He decided he should just go for it.

Vernon took a step inside, and the ground where his foot landed immediately caved in a few inches. He heard a whistling to his right. Acting on instinct, he leaned back just in time to see a dart wizz past him. He heard the same wizzing as before, from above this time. He was already off balance from the first dart, so as the second dart was about to penetrate his chest, he grabbed it in mid-air, inches away from his flesh.

Deciding that is was safe for the moment, he regained his footing and examined the dart a bit more closely. He noted that the darts were sharp, be he realized that from the first dart from when it passed in front of him. This one, however, he noted was dipped in poison.

'HOLY SHIT! ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL ME!?' He screamed in his head.

Apparently the physical test was a booby trapped room of doom, death, destruction, and...uh...MORE DOOM! Yeah. Let's go with that.

Anyway, Vernon knew he had to get across to the other side, but was a bit more wary. He took a few more steps when a strange odor hit his nose...it smelled so familiar. Then it hit him. Black powder! Vernon's eyes widened as realization struck him. He tuck and rolled directly forward, just making it far enough where the black powder explosion would have killed him. Fortunately, he escaped death. Unfortunately, he didn't escape the blast radius. He was thrown nearly fifteen feet, and landed at the exit. He stood up on shaky feet, just realizing that the door was literally _Right. There. All he had to do was turn the doorknob, and exit the room. _Vernon reached for the door, wondering why it is he seemed to be in perfect health when the average human would still be recovering from a blast like that.

As he touched the doorknob, a jolt of energy was sent surging through his body. Okay, it wasn't exactly a jolt, it was more like he got struck by a fucking lightning blot. He immediately drew his hand away from the door.

'Oh, shit.' he thought to himself. 'This must be the test of will. I need to grab onto this door and turn the know while I'm being _electrocuted._ Well fuck me sideways, this is going to hurt like a bitch.'

Bracing himself for the inevitable surge of pain, he reached for the door. Again, as he grabbed the knob, the not-so-familiar pain was induced upon his body, but he dare not let go. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he turned the knob. Sort of. The electricity was so intense that is was causing his muscles to spasm, and he had only and eight of his strength to work with.

Eventually, the pain became to great, and he was forced to let go.

'I can't believe it. This door...this _door_ is able to stop me.' he thought to himself. 'It may be and electrocuted door, but a door nontheless.'

Something snapped inside of him. He shook with anger. He could not..no, WOULD not be beaten by a **door.**

Vernon was filled with a kind of power he had never felt before. He felt like he could take on the best Pokégirls by himself and win. The door that stopped him seemed so petty now, as if were merely a two inch wall that he needed to step over.

Along with the feeling of power, also came rage.

He screamed out to the heavens _**"I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A FUCKING DOOR!"**_

Vernon reached forward and grabbed the sides of the door and pulled. The door creaked and groaned on it's hinges, until it was ripped from the frame entirely with a loud crash.

Vernon stepped through what was the door to see another teacher on the other side. It was a Pokégirl this time, a Ronin to be correct. She also looked extremely impressed.

(Vernon has not received his Pokédex yet. When he does, I will type out what it says about the Pokégirl, so that you may be able to tell what she looks like, her strengths, weaknesses, evolutions ETC.)

Vernon realized she was saying something, but only managed to catch the last part.

"You beat the record time by four seconds! That places you to the top of the class!" she nearly shouted with glee. But that was not what Vernon cared about. He immediately rounded on the girl, ripped the sword that Ronin always carried from her back, lifted her into the air and held it to her throat.

What ever she was expecting, that certainly was not it.

"What the fuck!" Vernon shouted. "Any one of those booby traps could have killed me! Did you subject all the students to this!?"

The Pokégirl looked taken aback, but she was a Pokégirl for a reason. Before he even registered what happened, he was on his back on the ground, with the very same sword pressed against _his_ throat.

"Firstly, if you ever do that again, I will kill you." she said with a sneer. "and secondly, we only put YOU through that. We knew you could take it, since you DO have blood gifts."

The Ronin released Vernon, but he didn't stand up. He looked shocked.

"I have..blood gifts?" he croaked out.

Now it was the Ronin's turn to be shocked.

"You mean, you didn't know? You actually have two blood gifts and two blood curses."

Vernon got wide eyed as he said. "Blood...gifts...and curses...which ones?" he got up off the ground by this time.

(I have only read of a few blood gifts/curses before. I don't know if these are real for the world of Pokégirls, and I doubt they are, I am making them up.)

She took a deep breath, getting ready to say a lot. "Well, for blood curses, you have the moonlight curse, and the challenge curse. The moonlight curse is fairly simple to understand, but the effects are devastating...for one night out the the month. One night a month, you will lose all of your blood gifts. Your day happens to be the night of the waxing quarter moon. The challenge curse is more like an impulse than a curse, but a curse nonetheless. Anyway, with this curse if somebody challenges you, if the challenge goes against something you truly believe, you will try your hardest to prove him/her wrong."

Vernon realized that neither of them were so bad.

"And...the blood gifts?" Vernon asked.

She smiled at him, realizing he finally composed himself.

"Well, your first one is enhanced senses. Three of your senses are enhanced. Here are the statistics.

Sightx2,

Smellx2, and

Hearingx2.5."

'Wow.' Vernon thought. 'That's fantastic. And to think I have one more gift.'

"The next one is enhanced physical attributes. Here are the statistics.

Strengthx2.5,

Speedx2,

Agilityx3,

Endurancex2.5, and

Healingx2.5."

Vernon was so shocked that he fell to the floor.

'That must have been that feeling back in that room, I finally unlocked my blood gifts... or at least the physical attributes one.'

"Oh, I'm sorry, I missed one statistic. You also have Staminax2.

Vernon was so shocked at having all these great gifts that he fell back to the floor...again.

Ending Notes: Well, what do you think? Feel free to visit the official site at Pokégirl. org. Anyway, if theres one thing you do, it's REVIEW!

**Make sure you tell me about the photos!...seriously, I want to know what you think lol.**

Reviews are my crack, and I haven't had my daily dose. No reviews, no update.

I swear to god Michelle, if I find out you were laughing because you imagined what happened to my character as being me, you're getting bitch slapped. Everybody else, just ignore that.


	2. Chapter Two, Selecting the Pokegirl

_Disclaimer: This Disclaimer has been ripped and altered from Somebody else's Disclaimer without his/her permission:_

_This work is fiction. The work has no relationship with any person existing at any time anywhere whether real or imaginary or copy written. Any likeness to any persons, places, objects ETC. are a mere coincidence and is not intentional._

_This work is the property of cadetprewitt1992 ()_

_You should not read this work if you are under the age of legal consent wherever you reside. This work may or may not contain any and/or all of the following: death, dismemberment, violent acts, implied sex, explicit sex, violent sex, rape, blasphemy (depending on your religion), BDSM, torture, and just about anything unwholesome that you could consider._

_The Pok__é__girl universe was first documented by Metroanime and to him all of us who reside or visit there owe a debt of thanks._

_Opening Notes:______**YOU MUST READ THIS!!!! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!**_

_**Originally in chapter one, Vernon had a third blood gift. I have removed that ability! For those of you who know what I am talking about, it was the transform one. For those who were thinking that Vernon only had two blood gifts, that's because I removed it before you read chapter one! The ability was too powerful, and I needed to balance it out!**_

_**READ THIS PART TOO!!! IT IS CRUCIAL TO THE STORYLINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Now, as you probably know, I am one lazy S.O.B. So lazy in fact, that I will not look up actual names of town and leagues. This story is taking place in the blue league, the rules of this league will be revealed later. As I go along I will make up the names of the towns.**_

_Well, I'm thoroughly pissed. And you know who I'm pissed at? Almost all of you. I know Pokégirls are not the most popular fanfiction subject, but I would really appreciate it if I had a few more reviews. However, I am happy because the reviews I DID get were all good. No flames. That said, I just want a FEW more reviews. Please? I'm not being a prick, I just need you people to critique my work._

_BTW, if I ever say Pokémon on accident instead of Pokégirl(s) just pretend that I said Pokégirl(s)._

_Anyway, reviews and anger problems aside, I still have a story to write. So here it goes. _

_BTW, I have no real explanation for my extreme lateness. Just good ol' American procrastination and laziness. But whatever, it's up now and thats all that matters._

___**If you care, here is extremely good news!!**_

_Yes, yes, I know that this chapter is late...excruciatingly so, however I can GUARENTEE that it will never happen again. For you see, I am currently writing this on a laptop...MY laptop! I finally got one! I was only allowed on the computer for one hour a day, and that severely limited what and how much I could write, considering that I was in a public place, but now that I have my laptop, I can stay on as much as I want! Right this very second as I type this it is second period in high school, during a study hall. Nobody cares that I'm on it, and that is very nice._

_On with the story!_

_P.S. I KNOW that this story may be a bit boring but I promise it will get better. I need to get many things out of the way first, but the action (That has a double meaning, lol...if you didn't get that, I meant fighting, which is action, and "taming"...which is also 'action.' lol) is soon to follow._

_JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW, I __**WILL**__ BE WRITING THE TAMINGS...I BET YOUR ALL WAITING FOR THAT!_

_~9:00 A.M. The day after Pokégirl tests~_

_Vernon was ecstatic. Today was going to be one of the happiest days of his life. Not only did he pass all exams with flying colors, but today was the graduation ceremony. For being the top in school, he gets called for graduation from the school of taming before anybody else. The beauty of that is that as you come up, you can pick your Pokégirl, so he would have the most choices. Today he would graduate the school of taming, get his Pokédex, his tamers license, and most importantly, his Pokégirl._

_But those are not the only things he is happy about. Yesterday he learned of his blood curses and gifts. After going back to his home, he decided to do a little research on his blood gifts/curses, and found out two important facts. One is that during his night of weakness, he does not lose his blood gifts, his blood gifts work against him. His enhanced senses and enhanced physical attributes would actually lower him ____below__ the average person. All of his senses and physical attributes would be reduced to HALF that of a standard human._

_Vernon figured that there would be certain kinds of drawbacks. Without them, the blood gifts would be severely unbalanced, and he would become too powerful, ya know, like Chuck Norris. (Chuck Norris is NOT in this story)_

_It was at that time that Vernon looked at the clock, and, noticing the time on the wall, he rushed out the door. It was 9:15, he had to be at the graduation ceremony in 15 minutes!_

_~9:30, Graduation ceremony~_

_Vernon didn't think that his day could get any better, but it did. At first it was just the usual graduation ceremony, one boring speaker after another. So many speeches that take up so much time. Half the crowd was already drifting off to sleep._

_During this time of semi-consciousness, Vernon began to think of how fortunate he actually was to be attending this particular school of taming. Normally a beginning Tamer had to get his first Pokégirl at a ranch, capture one (Unlikely), find an abandoned one (Also unlikely), or pick up one at a Pokécenter that a Tamer "accidentally" left behind. This school, however, happened to be one of the few schools able to afford Pokégirls for all of it's students. The only downside is that the school sucked all the money from the parents to pay for it. But whatever, what did he care, it wasn't his money._

_Soon, things started heating up. The names were being called, of course starting with him. Vernon was surprised, to say the least. Sure, he knew he was going to be first, but on the way up he did not expect so many people to congratulate him and shake hands with him. People were literally standing up and shouting their approval of his being the top student. Him. The guy never noticed for anything. He was an average kid. Dirty blond hair, blue/green eyes, average height, build, weight and everything else. He was just like everybody else in the crowd, so very unsurprising, so he was very surprised when he was actually being noticed. Now here he stood, in front of the whole crowd of approving students. He walked to the middle of the stage where Pokédex's, Pokéballs, and Pokégirls were handed out. Vernon turned to the principle of the school and the principle held out his hand, and of course Vernon shook it. Without a word, he handed him his Tamer's license, his Pokédex, five Pokéballs, and the latest issue of "Taming for Dummies." Taming for Dummies was material that was required to be handed to each graduate. Weather or not they Tamer actually READ the book was the Tamer's decision._

_The principle turned to the crowd, and said "As you all know, Vernon here was the top student. That's why he is graduating first. Along with being the top student, he gets three bonuses...five potions, five antidotes, and the right to choose his Pokégirl first!"_

_As the principle handed Vernon his items, the crowd went wild at the prospect of being able to see all the Pokégirls. Surely Vernon would open up the balls and see which Pokégirls were inside, right?_

_The principle started speaking again. "Now then! It is with great pride and honor, that I reveal to you...The Pokégirls!"_

_And as he said this, two men standing aside a table in the back of the stage pulled a tarp off the table, revealing all the Pokéballs._

_There were exactly 100 Pokéballs on the table, which was how many people were graduating, and they were all in a single (giant) row._

_"Now then...Select your Pokégirl!"_

_There was an uproar from the crowd, and Vernon just shrugged his shoulders in a way that said 'if you insist.'_

_Vernon covered his eyes with his left hand, pointed with his right hand, and rapidly moved his hand up and down the table, and counted backwards from five._

_"Five."_

_The crowd was cheering._

_"Four."_

_Some crowd members started to die down._

_"Three."_

_Half the crowd was silent._

_"Two."_

_Everybody stood still, arms in the air. A look of disbelief on their faces._

_"One...Zero."_

_Vernon's hand stopped on the Pokégirl that was eighth from the left, meaning the eighth one in. The crowd was deathly silent. A lot of people were pointing, mouth agape._

_"I want that one!" Vernon loudly proclaimed._

_The principle looked at him in shock, and all he could say was "Are...are you sure?"_

_Vernon just nodded._

_"But...but you-"_

_"I want that Pokégirl." he stated._

_He was still shocked. "But you could open the Pokéballs and look at-"_

_"____**I want that Pokégirl." **__he stated, much firmer than before._

_"Well...if you're sure..."_

_He handed him his Pokégirl, and Vernon just took it, walked back to his seat, and sat down, without a word. The crowd members were still standing, looking on in...well, everything. Some were confused, some were upset at not being able to see the Pokégirl...some were even angry at the fact that he just took a random ball without a care in the world. But it didn't matter, it was HIS choice after all. Vernon didn't know why he did that, but he did. He couldn't explain it, he just had a feeling that something REALLY good would come of picking this particular Pokégirl. He had not chosen randomly, not by a long shot. As soon as he laid eyes on that Pokéball, he knew he would love the Pokégirl inside, so he timed it that he would land on that Pokégirl at 'zero.'_

_After the shock managed to die down somewhat, the principle pulled himself together enough to announce the next name._

_"Next to choose, our Tamer with the second highest score, losing to Vernon by only a single point...Senosuke Vigil!"_

_Senosuke Vigil. Vernon knew him since he was only four years old. You could say they were best friends, but there was a rivalry that ran deeper anything else. Sure, they really were best friends, but they always competed, trying to figure out which had the best...well anything, really. Senosuke was a bit better than Vernon at most things, but Vernon now had the upper hand, since his true potential had been realized._

_Senosuke was just like Vernon. A completely average kid, one you could easily lose in a crowd. He had long, black hair pulled back into a ponytail, brown eyes, average build, normal height. Nothing special. The only differences between the two was Vernon's green/blue eyes and Vernon's short dirty blond hair._

_Senosuke always had to be an over-achiever though. Even now as he walked to the stage, he didn't really walk, he ____strutted.__ He always had to stand out. Sure, you could lose him in a crowd because of his looks, but you would find him the next second because of his personality. He would go in the middle of the crowd and then do something completely random, usually showing off, just to get attention._

_Anyway, Senosuke had reached the principle and received his required items and moved on to the Pokégirl table. He just had to outdo Vernon, didn't he? Senosuke wanted to appear even more random just for the acknowledgment, so he took out a 100 sided die. Who the hell just HAPPENS to carry one of those with them anyway? He rolled the die on the table, and......................................................................................................................................................................56. The die came out to number 56. Senosuke walked down the row of Pokégirls, grabbed number 56, and walked back to his chair._

_And of course the people were cheering. Cheering for Senosuke. Oh yeah, that was another thing that set the two apart. Charisma. Senosuke had a lot of it while Vernon, well...didn't. As a result, Senosuke was very popular._

_Anyway, after the two had chosen their Pokégirls, the rest of the proceedings had been relatively normal, you know, tamers actually LOOKING AT and CHOOSING their Pokégirls._

_~Noon, on an open plain a little ways into the jungle~_

_Vernon decided that the middle of an open plain would be the best area to unveil his new Pokégirl, considering he had no idea what it was. It may be a bombshell, which could explode, causing damage to many buildings, or perhaps it was a Pokégirl with some sort of mental problem and it went on a rampage. At least here there is only one target, and the target happens to be much sturdier than an average Tamer.._

_Vernon, not being able to wait much longer, tossed his Pokéball in front of him in the clearing. A red light emerged from a ball and took on the shape of a Pokégirl. The light then left, revealing the Pokégirl within._

_The first thing that Vernon noticed was the fur completely covering her body. She was orange with black stripes, the stripes covered her entire body from the neck down. It ran down both arms, legs, and her tail. Her tail was just like a tigers tail, long with black stripes on the orange fur. Next he noticed her legs. They were long and slender, yet seemed to hold much power within them. They somehow managed to look sexy yet at the same time look like they could kick you through a wall. Working his way up her body, next he saw that she had a cute patch of blond fur over her pelvic area, right where her legs and pelvis met. Working his way up farther still, he noticed she had two more patches of blond fur on her stomach and on her chest area. Her bust was an average C size. Her arms were the same as her legs, they looked like they could put you through a wall with practiced ease, yet, also like her legs, they did not actually look muscular. The last thing he looked into was her face. She had a short muzzle, indicating some type of canine Pokégirl, however Vernon had already gathered as much. Her nose was black, just like any canines'. He looked to the top of her head and saw two dog-like ears. They were orange with black tips adorning the tops. She also had hair, actual hair, not fur. It was also blond, a bit past shoulder length, and pulled back into a braided ponytail, but the rest of her hair was not braided, and had a sort of ruffled appearance. It looked very cute. Finally, he looked into her eyes, only to see two dazzling pools of chocolate brown. One of the physical attractions that Vernon liked the most was the eyes, and her eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen in the world. If Vernon was any average person, he would easily lose himself and continue to stare. But Vernon wasn't any average person, so he quickly composed himself._

**BELOW ARE TWO LINKS TO VIEW WHAT VERNON'S GROWLIE LOOKS LIKE.**

_**YOU MUST COPY AND PASTE THE LINK INTO THE ADDRESS BAR AND THEN REMOVE ALL SPACES!!! IF YOU DON'T THE PHOTO WILL NOT APPEAR!!! 10 SPACES IN FIRST LINK, 7 SPACES IN SECOND LINK!!!**_

http: // pokegirl. org/ photo gallery. php? photo_ id = 312

http: // cmct. com/ i104 arcanine 3da. jpg

_**YOU MUST ALSO CHANGE ANY AND ALL UPPERCASE TO LOWERCASE!!!**_

_**I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE PICS, SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**_

_**ONE LAST IMPORTANT NOTE. THE PHOTO IS ACTUALLY OF THE GROWLIES EVOLVED FORM. THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THAT THE PHOTO SHOWS A BUSHY YELLOW TAIL. HER TAIL IS ACTUALLY LIKE A TIGERS TAIL RIGHT NOW. SHE ALSO HAS A SMALLER BUST THAN IN THE PHOTO, AND THE HIPS ARE TOO EXXAGGERATED.**_

_If Vernon had to rate this Pokégirl on her looks on a scale of 1-10, she would get an infinite. She was the most beautiful and sexy person he had ever seen._

_Vernon pulled out his Pokédex and scanned his new Pokégirl, although he already knew what it was. He looked down at the screen and read the information._

_~Pokégirl Info~_

_GROWLIE, the Puppy Pokégirl _

**Type**_: Animorph (Canine)_**  
Element**_: Fire_**  
Frequency**_: Uncommon (Crimson, Indigo)_**  
Diet**_: Near human diet (omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)_**  
Role**_: Originally tracking and front line, make excellent pets or police Pokégirls_**  
Libido**_: High_**  
Strong Vs**_: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel_**  
Weak Vs**_: Ground, Rock, Water_**  
Attacks**_: Flamethrower, Ignite, Growl, Slash, Bite, Tackle, Takedown._**  
Enhancements**_: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), High endurance and loyalty_**  
Evolves**_: _Growltit_ (Normal, experience needed)_**  
Evolves From**_: None_

Loyalty, this is the first trait that comes into mind when one thinks about a Growlie and this reputation is well earned. Besides being extremely loyal, Growlie also has a brave and trustworthy nature, it will fearlessly stand up to bigger and stronger foes to protect its tamer from harm. Growlie along with Kittens_ and _Catgirls_ were one of the breeds to fiercely battle Mao during the Rebellion, their loyalty to their owners being so strong that to break it leaves the Growlie crippled both physically and mentally. They simply do not betray their masters, being loyal to the end. _

Growlie has a distinctive appearance; the canine features with the red fur with black tiger stripes down her back, arms, legs and tail is complimented by blond hair on the top of her head and a short soft blond fur on her chest, stomach, groin and inner thighs. Growlie has a nose which grants them a greatly enhanced sense of smell allowing them to follow scent trails days old, making them excellent trackers. Their high endurance means they will track a target for days even weeks and when they finally catch up their enhanced strength means they can quickly overpower and bring down the target.

This combination of traits not only makes Growlie an excellent pet but also makes them one of the few Pokégirls ideally suited for police work along with others such as Tigress. Once a Growlie is selected for police duty they are assigned and bonded to a partner then both the Police officer and the Growlie go on an intensive training course that taxes both the Officer and the Growlie. By the end of the course both the Officer and Growlie forge a strong partnership allowing them to function better as a pair, instinctively understanding each others strengths and weaknesses. The Growlie will also learn methods of tracking and taking down criminals which makes them superior combatants than pet owned Growlies.

Growlie is a popular pet Pokégirl and often considered members of the family much like Kittens, Hounds, Pidgies, Evas, Bunnies and Titmice however they do not share quite the same level of popularity as the others because they require such large amounts of love and attention. Another Pokégirl is recommended as the Growlies can then occupy themselves by 'playing' with the other Pokégirls. They are very competitive with any and ALL amorous or lustful Pokégirls.

Growlies are often found in a large family with at least one other Pokégirl for this reason, their intelligence is such that they are quite capable of doing any job a human can do although their favorite job will be patrolling and protecting the family home which they consider to be their territory.

Unlike most canine types, Growlie gets on well with cat type Pokégirls especially when both discover a mutual love of fish and love of play. On the opposite side of the spectrum, it's strongly suggested that you _not_ have any of the Domina-type Pokégirls, though. Growlies and Domina-types do NOT like each other.

Feral Growlie are very protective of their territory, they will bark and bite fiercely to repel intruders from their territory; however they will not viciously maul or kill their opponent like some feral Pokégirls but instead aim to drive their opponent off. The favored territory of a Growlie would be near a river or large stream running through forest land, predominately because Growlie are omnivores like humans but particular like nuts and fish as their primary diet, nuts mostly only available in forest land whilst fish are obviously only available around large water sources. Growlie are excellent at foraging for food in the wild making them idea for tamers who will be spending large amounts of time in the wild, also due to their love of fish they are awesome fishers which is odd for a fire type!

One must be careful though, in the wild Growlie tend to form packs which have a similar intense loyalty to each other akin to that they develop with their tamers, any attempt to harm or Pokéball any member of the pack is likely to incite a violent response from the entire pack, worse yet the captured Growlie will refuse to bond to its owner and will attack once released from the Pokéball before attempting to return to its pack by backtracking the tamers scent unless heavy mental conditioning is applied.

If one wants to capture a feral Growlie without trouble then the entire pack must be caught together or the individual Growlie must be encouraged to come willingly with the tamer though whatever methods.

_~End Pokégirl Info~_

_'So,' Vernon thought 'I was right after all. I knew I would love this Pokégirl.' all throughout this, the Pokégirl remained silent._

_Vernon finally broke the silence and headed the short distance towards his Pokégirl. When he was about an arms length away, he offered her his hand and said "Hello, I'm Vernon. I'm your new Tamer. What's your name?"_

_The Growlie looked at his hand warily. She has only had one other Tamer, and he only kept her for a few weeks before putting her into a ranch, where she was then bought by the school. Her previous Tamer had always treated her with disrespect, and always abused her. She didn't know whether or not to shake his hand. After her momentary pause, she grasped his hand and replied, saying that her previous Tamer had named her Lorelei._

_"Lorelei? That's a beautiful name. Would you like to keep it?"_

_"NO!" she replied rather hastily, but remembered what her other Tamer did to her for shouting, and said "Um, I mean...that is, If you are okay with it..."_

_The fact that she would refuse to use her own name sent off a little warning bell in Vernon's head. Something must have happened to her to warrant such a strong repulsion like that._

_"Wold you mind telling me why you don't like your name?" Vernon asked, as gently as he could._

_The Pokégirl was reluctant to tell him, not wanting to relive the memories, but she told him anyway, because she was scared of what he would do to her if she said no._

_"My previous...Tamer...if you could call him one...treated me like a slave. He was always mean to me, always putting me down, always telling me how I'm too weak. He made me perform such degrading acts, just to please him. He never once did anything for me. He hardly fed me, he gave me so little cloths that I may as well have been naked, and...and...I'm sorry, I can't talk about it."_

_Vernon was furious. He was so furious that he balled his hands into fists so much that his fingernails were cutting into his palm, causing him to bleed. Vernon had a list of ten things that he could not and WOULD not stand. Number two on the list was Tamers, civilians, or anybody really, believing that a Pokégirl was below them because it was not entirely human. Number one was a Pokégirl actually believing the lies being spewed to them and thinking themselves lower than humans. This topic would always anger Vernon greatly because he always heard stories about Tamers who would treat their Pokégirls this way. In his opinion they were true monsters. They thought that Pokégirls had the sole purpose of giving their so-called "masters" pleasure and were good for nothing else._

_The newest (and first) Pokégirl in Vernon's' harem was getting scared. She knew that look. Her previous Tamer had that same look whenever she didn't perform well enough, whether it was combat or otherwise. Vernon raised both arms up towards her, and she instinctively flinched, thinking he was going to hit her, but she was surprised when she felt two arms wrap around her in a tight embrace._

_She was a little uneasy at first, not knowing what she should do, but eventually she gained enough courage to wrap her arms around Vernon and return the hug. Once she did, Vernon started to whisper in her ear._

_"Don't worry, I'm not like other Tamers. I know that you are not a slave, and I would never mistreat you simply because you are a Pokégirl. Humans and Pokégirls are all equal, therefore in my harem, everybody will be treated equally, no matter what. In terms of responsibility, I will only give you enough that I believe you are ready for. Don't worry about me hitting you either, I would never want to harm such a beautiful person like yourself."_

_She just started blushing at the comment, not that you could tell, what with all the fur and all._

_Vernon finally let her go and took a good look at her. She was right. He "Tamer" made her wear almost nothing. Right now she was just wearing underwear, so small you couldn't even count it as clothing. Her so-called "bra" was tiny enough that her bust was practically popping out, and her so-called "Panties" looked like two pieces of black string holding one small triangle shaped patch of black in place. He for some reason noticed just now that she was the same height as him._

_But Vernon pushed that aside for now, he would get revenge on that Tamer later, and also the ranch and school, it seems that neither took very good care of her. She was still wearing her Tamer's cloth's, after all. Vernon took back all the good things he said about the school. Sure it was rich and prosperous and could provide Pokégirls free of charge, but what did it matter if they couldn't take care of them properly? It's a good thing that Vernon picked this particular Pokégirl. _

_The Growlie looked shocked. Ever since he had let her go, she hadn't moved. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was going to be treated like she was worth something. She heard him say it in the beginning of the sentence, but it didn't register exactly what he had said until he had finished._

_"Master...do you mean it?" she asked, seemingly scared of the answer._

_Vernon just nodded._

_"Now then," Vernon began "I think I've got the perfect name for you. I was thinking...Cathrine."_

_"Cathrine...Cathrine" she repeated it a few more times, as if trying to find a flaw within the name. Eventually she gave him a big smile, revealing all of her dazzlingly white teeth. He hadn't noticed that before, but, being a canine-type, she didn't really have teeth, she had fangs. Really sharp, long, pointy fangs, but they were not like saber-toothed tiger teeth. When her mouth was closed no fangs were poking out._

_Vernon had no idea where this thought came from, but he randomly thought 'She must have been tamed recently, otherwise she would be bordering on feral right now and we would not be able to talk like this because I would be forced to screw her until she was back to normal. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing.' Vernon thought with a perverted grin. He wiped it away before saying_

_"I take it you like the name?"_

_"Yes master, I-"_

_"Wait, wait, wait," Vernon cut in. "As I said before, we are equals, you do not need to refer to me as master, even if I am your master in a sense. I control your Pokéball, I command you during battles, and I can order you around, so in a sense, I am your master, but I will take advantage of this as little as possible, so we may be as much as equals as possible."_

_"If you wish" she replied "But what shall I call you then?"_

_"As I said before, my name is Vernon. Call me that."_

_"But...but that's so informal! Doesn't it bother you that I am disrespecting you in such a manner?"_

_Vernon looked disappointed as he said "Cathrine, did I not just get through explaining this? We are EQUALS...that is that you and I should treat each other the same. I call you by your first name, so you can call me mine. You know what? I have a great idea. Lets just tell one another all about each other, and once were done we can learn to be great friends really quickly."_

_Cathrine was really eager to get started, and so she said "Would you like me to go first Mast- er, I mean...............Vernon?"_

_"No no, I'll go first and show you how it's done. My full name is Vernon Pride. I like many things, however I won't bore you with all of them, so the important ones are fighting, getting stronger, learning new things, Certain emotions such as Love, happiness, pride, honor, and a few others, my blood gifts AND my blood curses, and last but certainly not least, you. (She blushed again) My dislikes are also many, but again I needn't bore you with the details. The important ones are people who think they are better than other people, people who don't believe in themselves, Pokégirl abusers, people who assume, people who underestimate, and finally, people who are so cocky they believe they can beat anybody. Of course these likes/dislikes are in no particular order. If they were the first thing on my likes list would be you, and the first on my dislikes like would be Pokégirl abusers."_

_"Now, a little bit about my personality. First of all, I NEVER hold in my instincts. I usually always follow my instincts. As a result, I sometimes seem feral, as in, I seem to act more like a canine than an actual human, of course it doesn't really matter though, my guess is that this is to your liking. In fact, even my features are canine-ish, I have longer and sharper teeth, I have blood gifts AND blood curses similar to that of your enhancements, and I even have claws. I grow out my fingernails and then file them down very finely, and as a result......claws."_

_He held up his hand to show that he did in fact, have 'claws,' of course not as good as hers, but claws nonetheless._

_"Anyway, I digress, let me return to my original topic. Now something else important you should know is that I have suppressed some emotions. Suppressed meaning that I can experience them, but it takes a LOT more to bring it out than an average person. The emotions are panic, fear, and embarrassment._

_"Now, a little bit about my more intimate personality. I am not easy to upset, so don't worry about that. I love to fight, not because I am a violent person, but because I love the thrill of battle. Not to mention the fact that fighting is an instinct. I consider myself pretty intelligent, as my I.Q is somewhere between 135-145, and I love jokes/pranks. I am not ashamed to admit the fact that I am perverted, so expect a lot of those kinds of jokes and pranks. The jokes and pranks I like the most usually include some type of sexual innuendo. Don't expect to trick me so easily either, I am the joke/prank master. Now how about you tell me a bit about yourself?"_

_Cathrine just nodded her head and began speaking._

_"Well, as you know, considering the fact that you named me, my name is Cathrine. My likes are only a few, fighting, learning new things, pleasing others, and you. My dislikes are basically the same as yours. As for my intimate personality, I am not easily discouraged, I too am quite intelligent, my I.Q being 134, I get angry quite easily, and I too enjoy jokes. Especially jokes with sexual innuendo."_

_After waiting a moment to take all that in, Vernon finally spoke out saying_

_"Well, it seems we have a lot in common. However, before you ask, here are my blood gifts and curses:_

_Blood Gifts:_

_Enhanced Senses,_

Sight X 2,

Smell X 2, and

Hearing X 2.5.

Enhanced Physical Attributes,

Strength X 2.5,

Speed X 2,

Agility X 3,

Endurance X 2.5, and

_Healing X 2.5_

_Stamina X 2_

_Blood Curses:_

_Moonlight Curse_

_On the night of the waxing quarter moon, my senses are dulled to ____less __than HALF that of a standard human. The curse lasts as long as the moon is visible during the waxing quarter moon. Many studies are being performed as to why this happens. Not a single person in the world knows."_

_Challenge Curse_

"With this curse,when somebody challenges me, if the challenge goes against something that I truly believe, I will try my hardest to prove him/her wrong, at any cost, no matter what it may be. Yes, it is going to be a huge nuisance."

_"Again, before you ask, as I said I love both my blood gifts AND blood curses. I love the blood gifts because they are similar to the enhancements that you and your evolved forms have, and canines are my favorite species. I like the moonlight curse because if I didn't have it I would feel like I was cheating since I would be permanently better than the average person. I like the challenge curse because it is very similar to the loyalty your species of Pokégirl has for its Tamer. You are loyal to your Tamer and I am loyal to my beliefs."_

_"Wow" Cathrine said "When you put it that way we REALLY have a lot in common."_

_"What do you say we go back to my place and get ready to head out in the morning? Tomorrow our journey officially begins!" Vernon near shouted as he pumped his fist in the air._

_'This is going to be a long journey.' Cathrine thought._

_~Chapter End~_

_Ending Notes: Well, there you have it. Vernon gets a new Pokégirl, and wouldn't you know it, she's hot as hell. Next chapter up soon! (For real this time)_

_FYI the Vernon in this story is heavily based off of me, the Vernon in real life. What I wrote about Vernon's personality is basically the same as mine. I even have the canine features. I have elongated canines, (The teeth you use to eat meat) I DO grow my nails and file them down to make claws (Yes I do Michelle, I've just never shown you) and my favorite animals are canines. And as for the challenge curse...well thats just a pride thing that I have and always will have._

___**I AM WARNING ALL OF YOU NOW...NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A LEMON!!! THAT'S RIGHT, VERNON GETS SOME ACTION. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**_

___**YES I DO KNOW THAT THERE IS ALREADY A STORY ABOUT SOMBODY WHO HAS A SIMILAR POKEGIRL WHO IS ALSO NAMED CATHRINE. I AM NOT STEALING HIS STORY, I JUST LIKE THE NAME AND SPECIES!!! MY STORY WILL BE VERY DIFFERENT!!!**_


	3. Chapter Three, New Relations

_**BEFORE YOU ASSUME YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS STORY BECAUSE OF THE BELOW TEXT, I MUST TELL YOU THAT THIS STORY WILL HAVE A PLOT!!! IT WILL HAVE A STORYLINE AND THE STORY ALWAYS COMES FIRST! I LOVE WRITING SEX SCENE AND THERE WILL BE MANY OF THEM, BUT I WILL ALSO HAVE AN ACTUAL PLOT, AND THERE WILL ALSO BE ROMANCE!**_

_**I FEEL THAT I MUST WARN YOU. POKEGIRL STORIES WERE FIRST DEVELOPED WITH MASS PERVERSION IN MIND. THIS STORY WILL BE NO DIFFERENT. THIS CHAPTER IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF A LONG LINE OF SEX, PASSION, AND PERVERSION. NO YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT HAVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU ASK ME FOR YAOI TOO MANY TIMES, I WILL SERIOUSLY SHUT DOWN THE STORY, AND UPLOAD ON ANOTHER SITE. I WILL NEVER HAVE YAOI!!! PEOPLE MAY FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE AND KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IF YOU SHUT DOWN MY STORY!!!**_

_**WARNING!!! WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON!!! I WILL MARK WHERE THE LEMON STARTS AND STOPS IN BOLD, UNDERLINED TEXT!!!**_

_**(EVERYTHING WRITTEN ABOVE HERE ONLY APPLIES IF YOU ARE NOT READING THIS ON POKEGIRL. ORG. IF YOU'RE ON POKEGIRL. ORG YOU ALREADY KNOW ALL OF THIS)**_

_Disclaimer: This Disclaimer has been ripped and altered from Somebody else's Disclaimer without his/her permission:_

_This work is fiction. The work has no relationship with any person existing at any time anywhere whether real or imaginary or copy written. Any likeness to any persons, places, objects ETC. are a mere coincidence and is not intentional._

_This work is the property of cadetprewitt1992 (__) (On one website my name is Gaara12)_

_You should not read this work if you are under the age of legal consent wherever you reside. This work may or may not contain any and/or all of the following: death, dismemberment, violent acts, implied sex, explicit sex, violent sex, rape, blasphemy (depending on your religion), BDSM, torture, and just about anything unwholesome that you could consider._

_The Pok__é__girl universe was first documented by Metroanime and to him all of us who reside or visit there owe a debt of thanks._

Opening Notes: First, I would like to do something I rarely do. Apologize. God I hate that word. Anyway, I am apologizing (...That fucking word...) because I realize I was not justified at being mad at you. Ketchum Kid made me realize that getting five reviews in the first chapter alone is fantastic, and when I think about it, it is! Anyway, I'm sorry (My mind is exploding) for my anger.

Another thing brought to my attention, by Fullmoon, was that the Pokédex entries are too detailed. Well I'm saying TOO BAD! They are this detailed for two reasons. The minor reason is that I just copy and paste it from the official website because I feel it is perfect. The MAJOR reason, however, is that I really want you to get a feel for all of Vernon's Pokégirls. I want you to understand them fully and completely, so, sorry Fullmoon, but I can not comply with your request.

ANOTHER review I'm answering was submitted by whiteninjaalchemist. He said that he thought it was a good story, but didn't understand the "Pokégirl thing." First off, I would like to say I am sorry. (GRRRRR) I submitted the FAQ at the beginning to try and make it n00b friendly (No Offense) but at the same time, it was a lot to take in. The FAQ was like 6450 words! (I counted) Secondly, if you have a question about it, just ASK! Even to seasoned Pokégirl fan like myself it can STILL be a bit confusing. There are terms that I do not understand still, and I know only a few leagues and town names. So, yeah, it's confusing, so just ask. Lastly, as for whiteninjaalchemist, please, just tell me what EXACTLY you don't understand. I don't care if you have so many questions that I need to write an essay to respond, I want ALL of my reviewers satisfied 100% so just please ask...OK so not EVERYONE can be satisfied 100% but I want at least 3/4 of you satisfied! (If anybody wants to, go to Pokégirl .org and they have a section where you can look up all the terms of the Pokégirl world)

_**WHAT IS WRITTEN BELOW MAY HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THE POKEGIRL WORLD A BIT MORE!**_

Now, I have something to say to a reviewer by the name of Feral. Feral, I just have to say, stop reading this fic. This is NOT the fic for you. First of all, this isn't part of your "Poke-fandom." This has NOTHING to do with Pokemon! All they did was borrow the name and change it around a bit! Other than that...just no! I don't want to sound cruel, but please just stop reading. If anybody looks at his review, you will think it is not too bad, but I can tell just by reading that that this is not a fic for him. Yes Feral, this is sexist, but that is the nature of this fic! Don't like, don't read! And another thing. Sure, it's sexist, but it all evens out...the guys can control the girls, but the girls have superpowers! At pokégirl. org, you can read the official taming for dummies guide. Do you know what the first line is? Well I DO know. The first line is, and I quote, "MEN ARE THE SMALL, SQUISHY ONES!" In this fic, Human males are virtually powerless, and since there are no Pokéboys, all men are powerless! The females have all the power! Now, having said that, I want a few of you, please, to leave a review telling me if what I just said was justified. Sorry feral, not being cruel, just stating facts.

One last thing, I would like to thank you for all for your reviews, Especially Ketchum Kid. You should thank him, he gave me quite the morale boost. Anyway, reviews aside, I am happy at the fact that I have so many readers already, so thank you all.

Anyway, here is chapter three of this soon-to-be-epic fanfiction. In this chapter, Vernon and Cathrine take a great leap forward in their relationship.

_**I WANT TO REMIND YOU ALL THAT THIS IS NOT A FURRY!!! (ALTHOUGH IT IS SORT OF SIMILAR TO ONE......I SUPPOSE......) VERNON IS NOT HAVING SEX WITH AN ANIMAL, POKEGIRL'S ARE MORE THAN HALF HUMAN!!! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A FURRY, AND POKEGIRL'S ARE NOT ANIMALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

ON WITH THE STORY!

The walk home was uneventful, just some mild conversation between Cathrine and Vernon about past experiences, life up until now Etc. Etc. But Cathrine couldn't help but realize one thing.

The more she talked with Vernon, the more she liked him.

They finally made it to the house after a half an hour of walking. Vernon opened the door for Cathrine, and she led the way inside.

"This way, Cathrine, I'll show you the house."

Cathrine noticed two things right away, one was that his house was secluded, no body lived near here. Well, there was a town, but it was a fifteen minute walk away from here. And the second thing was that Vernon lived all by himself. She could tell because the only smell that permeated the air besides her own was Vernon's scent.

"Ya know Vernon, it's a good thing that you live alone, this way there's nobody to wake up when were having hot, passionate sex."

"Hmm, is that an attempt to make me blush? It's not going to work... however..."

Vernon pounced on top of the unsuspecting Growlie and tackled her into the couch. He pressed all of his body weight into her, so she could feel every bit of him, before he sensually licked her ear, and spoke just above whisper.

"Is it just me, or are you getting turned on?"

Vernon continued laying on top of her, and all she could think about was the fact that he was right. She WAS getting turned on. You know what? Fuck getting turned on, she was already fully and completely horny. The scrap of cloth that constituted for her panties was already moist with her juices.

Cathrine was barely able to pant out "If you don't get off of me right now...I may just rape you right here."

"Now now, you could never rape me. It's only rape if I say 'no,' right? But, I will do as you say anyway."

Once they got off the couch he turned to her and said "I told you I am the prank _master. _You nor anybody else on the planet can try to prank me and get away with it, as you've just seen. Anyway, let's continue our tour of the house."

Vernon showed her everything about his house. The living room, the kitchen, the bathroom and shower (Many lewd comments happened here) the attic, the workout room (HAHAHAHA I FINALLY GOT ONE OF THOSE!) and lastly, his bedroom.

Upon entering the bedroom Cathrine noticed that the bed was king sized. She made a mental note to help Vernon break it in later. His room was not messy, but only because there was not a lot of stuff to make the room messy. In fact, now that she thought about it, all of the rooms only had the essentials that the room should have. There was no T.V. In the living room, and only one couch, the bedroom only had the bed, one dresser, a laptop, and a PSP. Of course Vernon had a PSP, what loser wouldn't? (Lol, just joking. But seriously, get one) Anyway, the kitchen only had a stove and refrigerator, and one small table to eat off of. No counters or anything.

"Vernon, where is all of your stuff? Your house is pretty bare."

"Oh, well right before I graduated I sold most of my stuff, because I don't need this house after today, it's likely I will never come back. Anyway, I made quite a sum of money from selling all of my stuff, so were already ahead of the other tamers. Right now I have..."

Vernon proceeded to take out his Pokédex and look up his Tamer info.

".....15,450 SLC."

(In the world of Pokégirls, SLC is money. I have no clue what it stands for. One SLC = One U.S. Dollar, So he basically has $15,450$)

Cathrine just nodded her head. Considering how bare the house was he must have sold a lot of stuff.

"Anyway, I say that you should stay here and do whatever while I go buy you some decent cloths."

"What should I do, Vernon?"

She finally got used to calling him Vernon.

Vernon took up a sort of thinking pose for a moment, before responding "I don't really know, but I have plenty of money, so you could make anything you want to eat...don't burn down the house...but you should have good enough control of fire considering the fact that you ARE a fire type. Anyway, you could also sleep, or take a shower."

"Ohh, would you like to join me?" She struck a sexy pose for Vernon as she said this.

"Sounds tempting, but you really need new cloths. And by the way, if you keep that up and your not going to be able to walk straight for at least a week."

"Oooo sexual innuendo...I like it!"

~Clothing Store~

For the first time that Vernon could remember, he was completely and utterly clueless. He had never bought cloths for a girl before, and he had no clue what to get, so he decided to get a little bit of everything. He grabbed many bags and just piled in womens cloths. Sure, it would cost him a nice chuck of money, but it was worth it.

~Vernon's House~

Over on the other side of town, Cathrine was enjoying Vernon's house as much as she could. Vernon had basically told her to indulge herself, so that's exactly what she did. First, like he suggested, she took a shower. She greatly enjoyed the shower. She loved the feel of the nice, hot water cascading down her body, where it then gathered into little pools of water beneath her feet before being sucked down the drain to where ever the hell the drain leads to.

(Hahaha, no, I will not be writing a masturbation scene for you to enjoy)

Afterwards, she went into the kitchen. If she had to choose one thing she was grateful for that she acquired from her previous "Master" it was the ability to cook. She decided she would make a nice dinner for herself and Vernon when he got back, and so she got started on making dinner.

~45 Minutes Later~

Vernon walked into his house to the delicious smell of freshly cooked food.. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it smelled like a type of meat. He put the bags down (All EIGHT of them) and walked into the kitchen.

As soon as he entered a big, warm, furry object collided with his chest, nearly knocking him over. Once he got his bearings, he noticed that the 'object' was Cathrine.

"Vernon your back!" She nearly shouted.

"I was only gone for 50 Minutes!"

"...I thought that you were leaving me..."

"WHAT!" Vernon loudly exclaimed. "Why would I possibly leave you? ...........Actually, you know what? ...... this is my fault. I'm sorry, I forgot that your species needs lots of love and affection."

Vernon wrapped his arms around her, before saying "I told you before. I'm not like other Tamers. I am not going to leave you."

"I'm sorry...it's just that I am having a hard time believing anybody because of my old 'Tamer.'"

As soon as she finished that sentence, Vernon leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

This was the first kiss they ever had together. At first Cathrine was shocked, her eyes wide, her mouth not knowing what to do, but she soon just stood there and enjoyed it. It was a very chaste kiss, only lasting a few seconds, but in those few seconds, Cathrine could feel all of Vernon's feelings towards her. She could feel all of the emotions, all the love and attraction, every emotion he had for her, in that one kiss.

Cathrine was still shocked when the kiss ended. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She couldn't even think. Never before had she experienced such emotion, such passion, and directed at her!

"Vernon...I...I...Wow."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

They both gave a small chuckle.

"Do you believe me now, Cathrine?"

"Of course I do...anyway, let's eat!"

Cathrine was eager to see how he liked her cooking.

They both sat down at the table right next to each other, where the food was placed. Vernon looked at the plate in front and saw what was on today's menu. Cathrine had made mashed potatoes, corn, and, most importantly, steak. Romanian steak to be exact. (Romanian steak cooked rare with a side of melted butter and some honey mustard is my favorite meal of all time. Absolutely MUST be cooked rare)

Vernon ate the mashed potatoes and corn first, because he didn't like them as much, however, when he took one bite of the steak, he almost passed out because of how good it was.

"Cathrine...how did you make this steak?!"

Cathrine smirked, knowing he would like it.

"The steak is the best tasting steak in the world, because I don't cook over a stove. Stoves have propane and other chemicals that leave a distinct and bad taste. Instead, I cook with my own fire. I gather a bunch of wood and cook it naturally. I light he logs with my flamethrower attack."

Once Vernon managed to recompose himself, he finished the dinner, holding a light talk with Cathrine the entire time.

Once dinner was finished, Vernon decided that he would show Cathrine her present. He brought her into the living room and there she saw the eight bags. She opened each one and saw cloths in all of them. Upon seeing the contents of each bag...she started to cry.

Vernon was there in a second, wrapping her up in a tight embrace.

"What's wrong?" he asked, mostly worried but somewhat curious.

"It's...it's just that...I've never gotten a present before...I can't believe you would do this much just for me...this must have cost a lot of money."

"Well, it certainly wasn't cheap, but I have plenty of money, that's not an issue. Now, I bought hats, pants, shorts, skirts, shirts, gloves, and just about everything else. I'll be in my room, when your done just meet me there."

Vernon was reluctant to let go of Cathrine, but he did anyway, knowing that Cathrine DID have to change, after all.

Vernon headed up to his room and waited...and waited...and waited. It must have been 45 minutes already.

Eventually, he heard footsteps outside his door, and knew Cathrine was coming.

She opened the door and just stood there, as if unsure, before walking inside.

"How...how do I look?"

If Vernon hadn't been so used to being shocked by now, he would have been. For a shirt, all Cathrine was wearing a black skin tight tank-top, which showed off her nice bust. For pants, she had a pair of baggy black pants, but not so baggy that it would be hard to move or she would trip or have them get caught in something. She decided not to wear shoes, and on her hands were red, fingerless gloves.

Vernon was impressed, not by her beauty, but by her choice of cloths...OK, her beauty too, but also her choice of cloths.

The tank top sufficiently covers her up while not limiting her movement, the pants ensure free range of movement also, and were made of a tough and durable material, so it wouldn't rip or tear easily. The choice not to wear shoes and to wear fingerless gloves was a great idea too. The gloves would allow her to punch her opponent and damage him/her without damaging herself, plus the fact that since they were fingerless she could claw an opponent. Since she isn't wearing shoes, she can use her claws to add extra damage to a kick. Her claws on her feet will also allow her to have maximum grip on almost any terrain.

"You look damn sexy." That was all Vernon had to say.

Cathrine smirked at the comment.

"OK Cathrine, I know that you recently had a shower and you just changed into your cloths, but now we need to head outside and try out all of your moves...This is gonna be fun..."

Cathrine did not like that evil glint in Vernon's eye.

~Backyard~

"OK Cathrine, first, I want to tell you that our Pokégirl Battles are going to be different than other Pokégirl battles, MUCH different. I know that you probably know all of the rules, but I am going to explain them anyway. Now, we reside in the Blue league. (This is not the same league as other Pokégirl story's' blue leagues. This one is custom made, my own league sort of. Hence why I can make up town names, league rules and the like) The beauty of the blue league is that there are only a few universal rules, meaning, only a few rules you must follow everywhere you go There are also sub-rules. Sub-rules are special rules that apply to a normal rule but usually only at certain times. The rules are as follows:"

Rule #1) "You may not intentionally kill an enemy Tamer or his Pokégirls, however, should _accidental_ death occur, you will not be held responsible."

"Sub-Rule #1 for Rule #1: Should accidental death occur to the enemy Tamer, you may transfer all of the opponents SLC to yourself, UNLESS they have a friend or family member there to claim it."

"Sub-Rule #2 for Rule #1: Should accidental death occur, you may take any ONE of the opponents Pokégirls. If the enemy Tamer has any other Pokégirls, and nobody else is around to claim them, you must either bring the remaining Pokégirls to a police station OR call a police officer via Pokédex and they will come pick it up. Any Tamer caught taking more then one Pokégirl or selling the excess Pokégirls for profit will have their Tamer's license revoked immediately."

Rule #2) "If you are caught stealing a Pokégirl or Pokégirls, you will have you Tamer's license temporarily suspended until you can be given a fair trial by jury. Your punishment will be decided then."

"Sub-Rule#1 for Rule #2: If one or more of your Pokégirls is stolen and you can not alert the authorities and have reason to believe that your Pokégirl(s) may be in any type of danger, you may steal back YOUR Pokégirl(s)."

Rule #3) "If a Tamer is unable to command his/her Pokégirl(s) for any reason, he automatically forfeits the fight."

"Sub-Rule#1 for Rule #3: A Tamer may command his Pokégirls in a multitude of ways. He may Speak, use coded speech, write, sing, play and instrument, use body movements Etc. Etc. The number of ways to command is nearly limitless."

"Sub-Rule #2 for Rule #3: If a Tamer can no longer command his Pokégirl(s), the Pokégirls may no longer continue to fight, unless the enemy Tamer does not relent in his/her attack."

"Rule #4) If two Tamers wish to battle, they must determine which Tamer has fewer Combatants. The Tamer with more combatants may only have two more combatants than the other Tamers total number of Pokégirls. That means, if two tamers wish to battle and they determine that one Tamer has two Pokégirls and the other has six combatants, the Tamer with more Pokégirls may only have a max of four combatants, two more than the opponents max number of Pokégirls."

"Sub-Rule #1 for Rule #4: If two Tamers have the same number of Pokégirls, rule #4 does not apply to them."

"Last rule, Rule #5) A Tamer may only have a max of six Pokégirls at a time."

"Sub-Rule #1 for Rule #5: If a Tamer somehow acquires a seventh Pokégirl, he/she has one week to get rid of one Pokégirl. He may sell, give away, release, scare away or basically anything to get rid of it."

"Sub-Rule #2 for Rule #5: A Tamer may not use the acquired seventh Pokégirl in a Pokébattle."

"And those are the universal rules. Now, the blue league is divided up into eight sections. Roman numerals are used for each section, so there is section I, (1) II, (2) III, (3) IV, (4) V, (5) VI, (6) VII, (7) and VIII (8). A section is similar to a state. Everything in it is not all the same place, they only reside in the same section. Each section can have any number of towns, villages, cities, Etc. Etc. the reason that there are eight sections is because there are eight main badges. Each section has it's own gym, which has it's own main badge. There are sixteen lesser badges, each gym has two lesser badges, making twenty-four badges in all. We will get into the specifics about gym rules later."

"Every section must abide by the universal rules, no exceptions, however, every section may make their own rules IN ADDITION TO the universal rules. Do you think you got all that?"

"Yeah." she responded. "It seems simple enough."

"Alright, now, lets get started. I want you to use flamethrower, make it as powerful as you can...just try not to light the house on fire...or a tree...or a person...or whatever."

"If you say so."

Cathrine moved her right leg back and leaned forward on her left leg. She raised both arms in front of her and stuck them straight out. Immediately her hands became encased in fire. The fire around her hands grew larger and larger, until it was about four inches from her hand in every direction. She pulled her arm back and slammed them forward as fast as she could. When her hands could extend no further, a long steam of flame began whizzing out the ends of her hands. The fire stream was large, very large, yet still only a sample of what a higher level Growlie could do. The fire had actually set some of the grass on fire, but it was so intense that the grass that caught fire burned away to quickly for enough time to elapse to catch the rest of the grass on fire.

Soon the fire stream got smaller and smaller, eventually stopping all together, indicating that she was finished.

Once Cathrine depleted all of her energy, she heard clapping behind her. She turned around to see Vernon clapping, and he had a smirk on her face.

"Very impressive...very impressive indeed. That fireball was over twenty fifteen feet long, five feet longer than the average. Combine that with the fact that it was four foot wide at it's widest point and you've got a damn strong flamethrower.

Combine THAT with the fact that the Pokédex says it is about half the temperature needed to melt bone (That means the attack was 750 degrees Fahrenheit) and you have one kick ass move."

Cathrine held her head up high and wore a smirk on her face bigger than Vernon's

"However"

She lost her smirk.

"That power comes with a price. While the average Growlie can hold that up for 15-25 seconds, you were only able to hold it up for eight."

Cathrine sounded disappointed in herself as she asked "What's next?"

"First of all, I want you to stop being so sad. Think of it this way. You were able to hold up a kick ass fire stream for eight seconds, while we humans can hold it up for...you know I'm don't remember exactly but I think the world record is ZERO SECONDS."

Cathrine smiled at his joke. Not because it was funny, but because it was such a lame attempt.

"Anyway, I just want to tell you that this is where training gets interesting. As I said before, our battles will be much more different than any standard battle. If you noticed rule #4, it says _combatants _instead of _Pokégirls._ Do you know what that means Cathrine?"

"...It means that something other than a Pokégirl could battle.........no......You wouldn't!"

"I see you understand now...yes, I will be joining the battles. I refuse to be like other Tamers and sit back while my Pokégirls do all the fighting, I am not a coward!"

"No one is calling you a coward, it's just...what makes you think your a match for Pokégirls?"

Vernon was angry at what she said. Didn't she remember? One of the things on his dislikes list was 'people who underestimate.'

"Cathrine...if I was being completely honest with myself...I believe that I could beat you in a fight."

Cathrine narrowed her eyes and leveled a glare at Vernon, before asking "Oh yeah? What makes you think that?"

"Cathrine, use your Takedown attack. Your target is me. Don't hold back.

"But, Vernon I-"

"That's an order!"

Cathrine immediately charged at Vernon, anger and fury blinding her. How dare he think he could beat her! She would just have to humble him.

Once Cathrine was within striking distance, she balled her hands into fists and swung forward with all of her might in one punch, of course still having enough sense to aim for a non-vital area. As soon as her right fist was three inches from his left shoulder, he sprang into action. He turned his body to the left, letting the punch sail right through where he had been standing not moments ago. He grabbed her outstretched arm and turned himself so that she was behind him. He brought his arm forward and down as fast and hard as he could, the result was Cathrine flipping over him and slamming her back on the ground, knocking the air out of her. Before she could regain her bearings, she felt a boot push down on her stomach, holding her down, and then she felt cold piece of metal against her throat. Vernon had the survival knife that he always had with him pressed against her jugular. Not enough to hurt her, but enough for her to know that it was there.

"Congratulations Cathrine, you're dead."

They locked eyes for a while, just staring at one another, before Vernon pulled the knife away and placed it back into the knife holster strapped to his boot, before holding his arm out for Cathrine. After he helped her up, he said "I don't want to sound cruel, but what if I were a Ronin? Fuck survival knifes, they have swords. They are so fast that doing the same move I just did they could stab you three times while you were being flipped, five while you were falling, and almost ten once you hit the ground, all in under than three seconds."

"Exactly why you shouldn't be fighting!" Cathrine pleaded with Vernon.

"I'm no weakling! I happen to be an expert in many forms of self-defense! Jujitsu, Taijutsu, Tai-Kwon-Do, Tai-Chi...the list goes on! Combine that with my blood gifts and my own personal fighting style and you will realize that I am perfectly capable of looking after myself in battle!" (In real life I have my own fighting style...it is very.......unique.....no one has ever seen it yet, it's a fighting style I developed solely for the purpose of defeating my friend Steve Ames.)

"I'm...I'm sorry Vernon. I didn't mean to offend you."

Vernon replied, with a happy smile "Don't worry about it! We were bound to fight eventually, better to get it out of the way sooner. Anyway, now it's time for me to teach you how to fight. And I don't mean 'look over the moves you know' I mean I am literally going to teach you hand-to-hand combat. My own personal style to be exact. Your going to be the first person I show it to." (Sorry readers, I will go into the basics, maybe a bit past there, but I will leave the advanced stuff...can't have people copying my style now, can I?)

"Thank you Vernon, that means a lot to me. Really."

Vernon shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

"Okay, now, I gave this fighting style the name of 'Sly Wolf.' That is because in order to use it, you must be sly like a fox. This means that you must have speed, must be very agile, and also be very cunning...cunning meaning the ability to adapt to any battle scenario as quickly as possible and think of all the possible plans of winning or plans of escape. The second part of the name implies that you must be powerful like a wolf, meaning that once you start your attack, be relentless. Don't give up an inch of ground and don't stop attacking for a moment. I'd say that this is a perfect style for you to use. Now, let's begin the actual training, shall we? First, I am going to teach you the moves of this style, but before even the moves, you must learn the stance. Copy what I do."

Vernon bent low to the ground, his left leg slightly outstretched in front of him. His right hand was level with his head, and drawn back about as far as his ear. It was not in a fist, rather, it was as open as when you palm a basketball, except the fingers were pointing inward. This way his hand is ready to swipe with his 'claws,' catch a punch, or throw one of his own. His left hand was raised up in front of him, bent at a bit more than a 100 degree angle inward so that his elbow was just pointing outward.. His arm was raised approximately as high as his neck. At the end of his arm his hand was outstretched so that it would be pointing to approximately where the opponent would be. His hand was similar to the other one in the fact that it was wide open but had the 'claws' outward.

Right next to Vernon, Cathrine was trying to mimic his movements, but failing miserably. Her brain seemed to be in conflict with itself. As she was trying to assume the stance, her body would make minute changes that would drastically alter the style and result in her defeat or worse because of how wide open she was.

"Stop." Vernon commanded. I have watched you're actions and realized that I have been teaching you wrong. The problem is...you're a lefty. You need to perform the stance...like this."

Vernon assumed the same exact stance, except this time is looked like he was mirroring himself from the first time. Cathrine attempted to utilize this new position, and was surprised to see that he was indeed right. Wow, she was a lefty and didn't even know it.

"OK, very good, now that your in the stance, I will show you some moves..."

Over the course of the next three three hours, Vernon had taught Cathrine the basics of the stance that he had developed. (I'm sorry but you will find out about the the moves of my style when she fights)

Cathrine had learned the basics of blocking, single strikes, combos, counter attacks, and the very few grapple moves that the style came with. Cathrine was a very adept learner learning everything that Vernon taught her. She had learned things in record time. Most things only took one demonstration to learn. Very rarely she needed and second demonstration, and she only once needed a third one.

"OK OK that's enough for now. I will get us some water and then we will have a short half an hour break."

As Vernon walked away, she could have sworn that she heard him quietly say 'You're going to need it.' Perhaps she was just imagining things.

As he said he would, Vernon came back with two bottles of water in his hand. She noticed as he handed her her water bottle that his was already half gone.

As they waited for their half hour, they just talked about nothing in particular. The weather, the badges, the police force, nothing important.

Anyway, as their half an hour was up, Vernon stood and told Cathrine to follow him. They both moved deeper into the forest that was behind his house. Eventually, they came to a clearing, similar to the one that Cathrine was first released into.

"OK, now what were going to do...is fight. You and I are going to have a friendly little spar. There are no rules except you may not cripple or kill you opponent, meaning me, and I may not cripple or kill you. Any fighting skill that is available to you you may use. The point of this battle is to get three mock kills. That is, the fighter who gets the opponent into a position where they would be killed times is the winner. Just for the record, I dislike the prospect of hitting women, but that's part of being a Tamer. Get into your stance......OK, the battle will start...NOW!"

~Begin playing the song 'One Winged Angel,' Sephiroth's theme song, the Metal Version of the Song~

As soon as Vernon said now, Cathrine charged forward. Vernon was not expecting such a quick reaction, he expected her to hesitate, not charge forward, but either way, he was prepared. Cathrine charged forward, but her limited knowledge of fighting gave Vernon an extreme advantage. All she could really do was pull back her fist and get ready to punch or ram him with her shoulder. She decided to do the latter. Bad choice. Vernon noticed that she turned herself to the left, getting ready to ram him. He also noticed that since she was leaning over her running was slightly off balance. As soon as her leg hit the ground on the next step, he swung his left leg outwards in a big arc, very low to the ground. His foot connected with her foot, and down she went. She tumbled over sideways and landed on her side. Before she could get back up, she felt herself pushed onto her stomach, and her arms were held behind her back, pulled tightly, so there was no chance of getting free.

"Well Cathrine, that's one for me. From this position I could do just about anything I wanted with you. If I was an enemy Tamer I could even..."

He left it hanging there. She knew what he was talking about. They both stood up, assuming the same stance again. This time, Vernon charged forward. He punched outward, towards her stomach, but she caught his fist.

"Very good...but what are you going to do from here?" he asked.

And he was right in assuming that she had nothing to do.

"In battle, you must adapt to your opponent in order to beat him/her. Not only that, but sometimes the situation requires you to make up moves on they spot...this is one of those situations. But you know what? I'm feeling generous. I will stay in this spot until you think of something to do, then you may attempt to execute your attack."

Cathrines mind was racing. 'What should I do!?' she thought. She hadn't thought this far ahead in her attack...wait a second...she had the perfect attack!

"Well Vernon, I suppose I'll just have to...what the hell is that!?!?" she yelled, pointing in the opposite direction.

Vernon looked the other way, her voice sounding very convincing. The result was a loud crack and a burst of stars as her fist slammed into the side of his face. As he was hit, he stumbled backwards. Cathrine didn't want to miss a golden opportunity like this, so she grabbed his shoulders as he was still a bit out of it, and put her foot behind his foot. She pushed forward and Vernon landed on his back on the hard forest ground with a resounding 'thud.' once he hit the ground, she put her foot on his neck.

"It seems this one goes to me." She said with a smirk.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" He said with an increasingly big smirk. At her questioning gaze, he pointed to her foot. Cathrine looked down at her foot, and noticed another blade, not the same one he had from before, this was a new one. It was also a survival knife. It was behind her right foot, the one NOT pressed against Vernon.

"Cathrine, it would take at least a minute to choke me, right now, this blade it resting against your Achilles Tendon, one single cut here and you can't walk, not to mention you would fall over. The closest hospital is a 20 min walk away, and you would have to crawl...you would bleed out before you made it half way there. I think this goes to me too."

"Vernon, did you ever stop that I could easily just..."

She picked up her foot and pretended to slam it into his neck.

"There, broken neck. Now what? I'd say the score is 2-1, your winning but I have a kill also."

Vernon smiled at her ingenuity and said "Very good Cathrine. I honestly didn't expect that. Well, I think your right in saying that the score is 2-1. Let's continue."

Vernon, still on the ground, kicked his leg outwards, and knocked Cathrine over, but that is exactly what she was expecting. As she fell, she put both hands on the ground and just kept up the spin, until eventually she was back on her feet. (Just imagine he kicked her and she rolled into a cartwheel)

Vernon didn't let up on the spin kick though, he continued to swing so he would spin as she was too. What Cathrine wasn't expecting was that as she got both feet on the ground again she saw Vernon spinning and just as she touched the ground his foot collided with her leg, and over she went again. Vernon took this time to stand up and back away. Once he was about ten feet away, Cathrine was off the ground and ready to charge again, but Vernon held up his hand, halting Cathrine where she was.

Vernon didn't say anything, he just reached behind his back and pulled out one of his knives. He threw it against a tree, and it lodged into more than a full inch. He reached into his pocket, pulled out another one, and did the same. He continued pulling weapons out of no where until a small pile had gathered over by the tree. Lodged in the tree was more that four knifes, and beneath the tree was two tazers, an extendable night stick, and a Flash-Bang grenade. She also noticed that it was the type of tazer that you can fire 30 ft. (Yes, those are real)

Cathrine was just staring at the equipment with her mouth open.

She was snapped out of her stupor when Vernon finally spoke.

"I had to get rid of them. Every time I saw you coming at me I had to fight with my instincts and remind myself that you are not an enemy. If I thought of you as an enemy, I might have used one of those on you."

All Cathrine could manage was "Where...where do you keep all those?"

"Hehehe...I always have them on me. In stores, school, the police station, everywhere. You never know when your going to need to defend yourself. Of course, the tazer is for the protection of others. I would never use it to save myself, it feels like cheating. I have two so that if I see two people fighting I can aim one tazer at one person and the other at the other, so neither can move unless they want to get shot. Once I determine who was the bad guy, they get shot and I help the good guy run away, but thats enough, we have a fight to finish.

Vernon ran towards Cathrine and jumped in the air. Once he got within striking distance he kicked out with his foot, but Cathrine was able to catch his foot in time. Vernon smirked, that was exactly what he was hoping for.

As Vernon jumped towards Cathrine, she was wondering what to do, but she couldn't think of anything right now, so all she could do was grab Vernon's foot as he went to kick her. Vernon's foot connected with both of her hands.

'Damn!' she thought. 'Even using both hands that still stings like a bitch! How much power is he hiding?'

What she failed to notice during her mental lapse was that Vernon's other foot was speeding up towards her.

Before Cathrine knew what happened, she was on the ground seeing stars and had a major headache. Not soon after she hit the ground she felt herself get hoisted into the air. She was still in an only semi-conscious state so there was nothing she could do. Eventually she was able to make her headache go away and soon the pain did to, but once she realized what had happened, she knew it was over. Vernon was behind her with one hand on each side of her head, the left one on her right cheek, and the right one on her left cheek...the perfect position to snap somebody's neck.

Vernon, realizing that she knew what happened, released her. She turned around to face him, her head drooping in sadness.

Vernon realized that she was depressed for only getting one kill.

He tried to console her as best he could by saying "Cathrine, I know that you are sad at only getting one 'kill,' but think about it this way...no body has ever gotten even _one_ on me before, and you did it on your first battle. (Except Steven Ames...I had like four mock kills on him and he has like 50 on me but that doesn't count)

Cathrine perked up at that, her head no longer drooping and her eyes shining

Vernon looked towards the sky and shouted "FUCK!"

Cathrine was quick to come to his side and quickly asked "What!? What is it Vernon, tell me what's wrong!"

"It's nothing major, it's just that I forgot I wanted to leave today but the sun is already setting, and it's already.....shit! It's 9:30 P.M.! I would have thought it was 8:00! Guess I should have taught you tomorrow.........oh well, it doesn't matter, we still have my house."

~Vernon's House~

"I think we should both take a shower." Cathrine offered up, while wrinkling her nose as her advanced sense of smell allowed her to smell all the dirt, grime, blood and sweat.

"I suppose your right." He answered, also being able to smell the odors. He looked at himself along with Cathrine and noticed that there was a nice coat of dirt on each of them.

"Well Cathrine, I am going to go have a snack, you can take a shower first."

~!0:30~

Both Vernon and Cathrine had finished each of their showers, but now Vernon was at a loss. He didn't know if his new Growlie wanted to sleep in her Pokéball, or in the same bed with him. I mean, there was only ONE bed, after all.

'Whatever, I'll just ask.' He decided. What's the worst that could happen?

"Cathrine?"

"Yes Vernon?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to sleep in your Pokéball tonight, or if you would like to sleep in the same bed as me."

Cathrine walked over to Vernon and gave him a quick peck on the lips before saying "Of course I want to sleep with you Vernon. I rather dislike that Pokéball, anyway."

"...Right...anyway, we should probably get to bed now, I want us to wake up tomorrow, have a nice breakfast, do some warm-up exercises, and then we leave."

Vernon strode away once he finished talking, and led the way to his bedroom. Cathrine followed behind him. When Vernon entered the room, he just pulled back the covers and jumped into the bed, and pat the space next to him, inviting his Pokégirl to join him.

She shook her head at his childishness and just laid down in the bed next to him.

"Well...goodnight, Cathrine."

Vernon reached over and put out the light, bathing himself and Cathrine in darkness. They laid down and Cathrine fell asleep instantly. Vernon was not so lucky. He had a million questions running through his mind. None he needed answers to, just random things he was thinking about. Vernon had severe insomnia, (It means you have trouble sleeping) and thus, he would think about everything and anything I order to get his mind tired enough to go to sleep. (yes, that method does work, I use it whenever I sleep, Which isn't often, 4 days out of the week, and only for 4-6 hours. You'd be surprised at what the human body can handle)

Before he was even half tired enough to go to sleep, he started hearing whimpers next to him. He looked over at Cathrine, studying her face for any sign as to what she was dreaming about. Not soon after, she whimpered again, and her face took on a look of momentary pain, before returning to normal. Vernon was getting a bit worried now, she released a few more whimpers afterwards, and her face kept getting pained looks.

Vernon wasn't sure but a few times he thinks he heard her whisper "Get away" or "Don't touch me."

He already knew what was going on. She was having a nightmare about her previous Tamer. Well, he should probably stop it before it begins, so he gently shook her awake. At first, it seemed to have no effect, but after a few more shakes, her eyes fluttered open.

"Cathrine...I think you were having a nightmare, are you OK?"

Cathrine raised herself up into a sitting position, before saying "Yes...I was having a nightmare...about _him _no less...but...I don't want to talk about it...I'm sorry..."

"No no, there is no need for you to be sorry, but if I ever need me, I'll be here for you."

Vernon was going to go back to sleep, but Cathrine would have none of that. Once he laid down she kissed him full on the lips, but only for a brief moment. Vernon gave her a questioning gaze, and she just said "Please Vernon...just...please help me forget about him...even if for only one night..."

Vernon was unsure what she wanted, but soon he understood. Cathrine was over him, so he grabbed her shoulders and flipped them, so he was on top. He leaned down and started to whisper in her ear.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I know you have a high libido, but you won't turn feral for another two or three days."

She just answered him with a kiss.

**~OK! It's time for adults only! If you are under the age of 18 or whatever-the-hell the limit is OR if you are offended by sexually related material, you may stop here! Nothing important happens for the rest of the chapter, everything after here is a lemon, except for a few unimportant sentences! THIS IS WHERE THE LEMON STARTS!!! Scroll down to the next bold, underlined text or just stop reading. I do not want to scar someone for life, so please don't read this if your going to be scarred!~**

After the kiss ended, Vernon could see an evil gleam in Cathrine's eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Vernon, I am very horny, and I am still wound up from when we fought. I want all of you right now. No foreplay, no stalling. I don't think I could take it."

Cathrine got up off the bed and stood up on the floor. She slowly, tantalizingly took off all of her cloths. First she took off her top, and then her pants, leaving her in only her bra and panties, but soon those were removed to.

"See something you like, master?"

Vernon just nodded.

(I don't think I need to describe her now, do I? I think the picture from last chapter has it covered...in case you SOMEHOW forgot what she looks like here is her picture again http: // cmct. com/ i104 arcanine 3da. jpg don't forget to remove the spaces!)

Cathrine walked up to the bed and swiped her hand downwards and all of his cloths were removed instantly, thanks to her razor sharp claws.

If Vernon had any thought process at the moment he would have realized that that was his favorite shirt, but right now he could care less. There was a naked goddess in his room and he did not want to miss any of this.

Cathrine grabbed his already erect member and gave it a few strokes, up and down.

"Hmmm...not bad. 7 1/2 inches."

Meanwhile, Vernon was having a hard time just keeping a straight face as Cathrine continued to stroke him. After a few more strokes, Vernon grabbed Cathrines shoulders and pulled her down onto the bed, and pinned her beneath him. She was wondering what Vernon was going to do with her but she gasped in pleasure as she felt two of Vernon's fingers enter her.

Cathrine's mind was screaming 'OH MY GOD! He's only using his fingers and I am already about to orgasm!'

Over by Cathrine's lower body, Vernon felt he was doing extremely well. His fingers were sinking into her and reappearing in rapid succession. He found this one spot about half way to the back that whenever he touched it she elicited a big moan. He found the spot and pressed his fingers to it before rubbing it vigorously. The effect was immediate, Cathrine's body convulsed, somewhat violently as she came. Cathrine was screaming at the top of her lungs as an orgasm rocked her body like she never felt before.

Cathrine was barely able to get out "Vernon *pant* I thought I said *pant* no foreplay."

Vernon grinned as he said "Sorry......couldn't help myself. Anyway, are you ready for the real thing?"

Cathrine grinned as she moved to the end of the bed. She hung her legs off the edge and spread them outwards.

"Ready when you are."

Vernon shook his head as he took up position. He rubbed his member up and down Cathrine's slit, getting himself slick with her juices. Then, without any warning, he savagely thrust himself into her. Cathrine, who was not expecting that, let out a sort of half-screamed moan, but soon her moans were a lot higher pitched, and she was getting louder as Vernon started to thrust into her, back and forth. Cathrine had never before experienced such pleasure. The feeling of Vernon moving inside her, rubbing up against her walls, hitting her in her special spot over and over again, it was just to much to take in, and she had her first true orgasm, and she yelled "OOOOHHH MASTER! IT FEELS....SO....GOOD!"

Vernon was having a hard time stopping himself from cumming. He knew Cathrine was hot, but inside her was like a furnace! (Pun intended)

Cathrine didn't have any time to recover as Vernon pounded into her faster, Cathrine's own orgasm spurring him on.

"Oh yes master! That's it, faster!"

Who was Vernon to say no? Vernon sped up even more, thrusting into her faster and faster as he built up speed. Cathrine wasn't even moaning anymore, she was screaming. Cathrine had finally given into what her body wanted and wasn't holding anything back.

"Master! I'm Going to orgasm AGAIN!"

Cathrine had finally had her third orgasm, which triggered Vernon. Cathrine's walls tightened to an almost painful point, and she let out a scream that the city could hear. Vernon had finally had enough. The severe tightening had sent him over the edge as he came into her, which heightened he rown orgasm that much more.

If Cathrine wasn't determined to stay awake, she may have passed out right then and there.

**~OK OK it is safe for the little kiddies to continue reading now. Don't worry, nothing important happened in between this and the previous bold underlined text...except sex...sex is very important!~**

Vernon and Cathrine lay in the bed, both panting from their activities. Cathrine was comfortably nuzzled against Vernon, laying on top of him, his arms wrapped around her.

"Vernon...that was...that was..."

"Amazing?" He suggested.

"Actually, I was going to say it was so euphoric that it is impossible to explain it to anybody considering that no human words on the entire planet could do justice to the amount of pleasure that I received...but amazing is a good word too."

Both shared a small chuckle at her lame joke.

"But I do wonder...why did you call me master while I was Taming you?"

"'Cause it's Kinky."

Vernon shook his head.

"I never would have guessed you were a screamer either. I guess I certainly have my hands full now, don't I?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

Vernon could only laugh.

"Cathrine, you are just.....just....."

"Amazing?" she supplemented.

Vernon only laughed more as he said "Yeah...amazing."

~End Chapter~

Ending Notes: Well what do you think? I think that this chapter is pretty damn good, but that doesn't matter. What matters is what you think. Except the lemon. I hate to say this, but you people need to hear it. Lemons are not for you. What I mean is, MOST authors don't write lemons for the readers. Lemons have the sole purpose of pleasing their writers. Think about it. Lemons are written specifically to the writers tastes. The lemon will go how he/she wants it to and no way else...at least most of the time. I wrote the lemon because I WANTED TO! It was NOT for YOU, it was for ME and the ADVANCEMENT OF THE STORY! I wanted them to take it to the next level and they did, that's all there is to it. JUST BECAUSE I WROTE IT FOR ME DOES NOT MEAN THAT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! I STILL WANT FEEDBACK ON MY LEMON AND THE CHAPTER AS A WHOLE!!! Yes I do realize that the lemon probably sucks because it was to short, but this is only my third fic (The first one I plan on completing) and it was only my second lemon! Well, I suppose you could say fourth, because I rewrote the lemon three times! But yeah, I know the lemon sucks, but whatever, it was for my enjoyment anyway.

I realize that some other writers have stories that are 20k words per chap and are released every 5 days but I DO have a life! I have many things to do and not a lot of time to do them, so I think that 15 days is reasonable. For god's sakes I'm still in school! Graduating soon though :) But anyway I am 17 and 17 year olds have lot's to do.

This Chapter was 20 Pages and over 9,500 word total! Over 8,000 of the word are all story words, not author's notes! I'd say that's a damn good amount of writing!!!

Plus I don't even want to mention the fact that a few days ago I was more betrayed than I've ever been in my entire life and it's still affecting me, but whatever!

I AM GOING TO HAVE A VOTE!! If you readers REALLY want me to, I can have a weekly update. I will update the story every Friday (Not including this friday) no exceptions. I want compensation for my weekly update though. I want at least five reviews for each chapter if I do a weekly update. Otherwise I write at my own speed. (Should be easy enough, considering the fact that I ALREADY get more than five reviews per chap)

In case anybody was wondering, the reason that Vernon can just thrust into Cathrine and have Cathrine not feel any pain is because Pokégirls are genetically engineered for sex. Not only that, but she was Tamed not to long ago, so of course she didn't have a hymen. (That's a womens barrier) Vernon had already deduced this, so he knew she would not be hurt and would enjoy it immensley.

Chapter four is coming soon. I hope to gain new readers and hopefully get some good reviews...see you all next chapter.

P.S. I just KNOW that I am going to get at least one really weird review for this chapter. I just KNOW it.


	4. Chapter Four, To the New Town

_Disclaimer: This Disclaimer has been ripped and altered from Somebody else's Disclaimer without his/her permission:_

_This work is fiction. The work has no relationship with any person existing at any time anywhere whether real or imaginary or copy written. Any likeness to any persons, places, objects ETC. are a mere coincidence and is not intentional._

_This work is the property of cadetprewitt1992 ____(__cadetprewitt1992 gmail. com____) __(On one website my name is ThineGodlyFicWriter)_

_You should not read this work if you are under the age of legal consent wherever you reside. This work may or may not contain any and/or all of the following: death, dismemberment, violent acts, implied sex, explicit sex, violent sex, rape, blasphemy (depending on your religion), BDSM, torture, and just about anything unwholesome that you could consider._

_The Pok__é__girl universe was first documented by Metroanime and to him all of us who reside or visit there owe a debt of thanks._

_Opening Notes: __**On one website (FF .Net) **____**I have a new user name or whatever the hell you call it but this is still done by the same writer!!!! This is still done by the original guy!**_

___**Attention! Attention! I have a very good reason for this late update!**_

_I did not update this Friday for three reasons. One of them is three paragraphs below this paragraph, and the other is because......I-CON! All this weekend I was at I-Con. Friday, Saturday, AND Sunday. You have not lived until you've been to I-Con. (You can skip this paragraph if you want. I am just going to rant about I-Con.) Anyway, the first thing I did upon arriving at I-con was........get a Yoshi ride! Thats right! There was a Yoshi cosplayer and he was giving free Yoshi rides! Anyway, I was cosplaying a random Jonin the first day and a random Akatsuki member the second and third day. I bought a real Shuriken (Courtesy of Michelle) and I bought a real Kunai. I also bought metal-plated fingerless gloves (Just like Kakashi's) I went to a gaming room in the Marriot, Where I owned people in SSBB and DDR. I met a billion awesome cosplayers, my friend proposed to his GF on stage in front of everyone, and a lot of other stuff happened. I also met this awesome girl at I-Con named Kristen. She was like the most awesome girl ever. (Except you Michelle) Plus she was hot! She had my favorite physical attractions, which is blond hair and blue or green eyes. (I prefer green, and thats what hers was!) The second day the cosplayed sexy Jutsu Naruto (VERY sexy) and the third day she did a female Deidara. (STILL sexy) But I am saddened too.....because I never found a Zack Fair, from Crisis Core. I found a Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Sephiroth, and like everyone else from FFVII.......just no Zack. Seriously. I am not ashamed to admit the fact that I am a guy and if I found a Zack I would have glomped him. Anyway, I got glomped by a lot of people just because I had an Akatsuki robe. It was great. I found a dude dressed in a penguin suit. I called him a prinny. He threatened to kick my ass. He said that if someone else called him a "Fuckin prinny ONE MORE TIME..." anyway, I called him a prinny, and he was like "MOTHER FUCKER!" But, the most awesome guy ever was......PROTOMAN! THERE WAS A PROTOMAN THERE, AND HE WAS FUCKING AMAZING! HE WAS.......I CANT EVEN EXPLAIN IT! YOU JUST HAD TO MEET HIM! IT WAS INSANE! But whatever. I am too lazy to rant anymore. Maybe at the end of the chapter._

Okay, now the second reason why this is late, is because it was school vacation. I was simply too lazy to do much of anything during vacation, so...yeah...School was out for like twelve days. I ways to lazy to do much of anything during vacation.

_I would like to thank everybody that reviewed, I didn't get any bad reviews yet, so I'd say I'm doing pretty damn good. So, thanx for all the good reviews, but remember, reviews can be used to say anything you want to say. You can congratulate me like you've been, or if you have questions, concerns, comments, etc. etc. feel free to type that in there as well. I need you readers to give me some negative feedback. I have been getting reviews about how the story is great and people like my characters and the like, but I haven't really had to change much in order to get you guys to like me. So...where are the critics? Come on, I have almost no bad reviews, and I am just a starting writer! This is only my third fanfiction, where are all the reviews telling me about how my grammar sucks, how the story is terrible, how I don't update fast enough, how I make it hard to understand! Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that almost all my reviews are good, but what the hell!? As far as I know, my writing is novice-like. I don't believe I am as good as you people are saying that I am. Please, someone give me some damn negative feedback! (I still want positive feedback too!) But I DON'T want you to make up negative feedback. I want you to say what is wrong with the story that is ACTULLY WRONG WITH THE STORY! Again, don't get me wrong, but I do not like negative feedback, its just that I feel like you guys are pitying me or something. Don't hold back with your reviews, I can take it!_

_Second of all, I've decided...FUCK FRIDAY! I'm going to have a weekly release, just like I said, but not on Fridays. I'm going to have the weekly release be on SUNDAY. This way I have Saturday to work on it, and part of Sunday too._

_Okay, now a few of you realized that Vernon is a bit to good at, well...everything. Now, before you assume anything, I would like to say that Vernon has had to actually EARN IT! You will see what I mean. Vernon gets a lot of character development this chapter, so you will see exactly why he is as good at things as he is. And, just for the record, I HAVE hidden those exact weapons all at a time, just to see if I successfully could. Just to prove my point, I walked into a bank, right in front of security. Nobody noticed a damn thing. In fact, it is REALLY easy. And also, just for the record, Vernon's weapons weren't really "Hidden" Per Se, it's just that nobody ever noticed them because he tends to keep them out of direct line of sight. You will see why he carries them during this chapter._

_As for Josky, I suppose I MAY be able to add him in.....actually....I may just have a way to fit him in this chapter...I just thought of it as I wrote this, and it wouldn't change the story too much...read to find out! But in all seriousness, I can fit him in this chapter, but I'm sorry, I will have to make some changes to his character._

_Now, as I've stated before, Vernon is based HEAVILY off of me. As I have described Vernon to you is exactly how I am. Anyway, I have lived a VERY hard life. I need to be good at everything. You can ask any of my friends, I am good at every single thing I try. Now, I am not conceited or showing off or any of that, it's just that I have experienced so many things that I am suited for just about anything and everything. The skills I have gained allow me to be as good as I am at everything. (Michelle, I would greatly appreciate it if you left a review telling them this. You and all my friends know it's all true) Now, I know I have already said this, but I am NOT being conceited. I do NOT think I am better than you. I am NOT a showoff. I AM good at just about everything. I ____wish__ that I could say it was just a gift, but I'd be lying, I've had to earn my skill, and it was VERY hard. I am also a ____VERY__ proficient hacker. I can literally get a list of myspace user names and passwords in less than five minutes. (Yes, even you, whomever is reading this) but don't worry, I respect privacy. I wouldn't actually do it....or would I? .......Nah...too lazy..._

_Sorry to destroy the pride of some of you guys, but I really AM pretty close to that size. I am 6 and 1/2 inches, but I am still a virgin.....unfortunately.....but just imagine when I'm not! I bet you guys didn't know this, but...when a guy loses their virginity...they grow an extra 1 inch to 2 and 1/2 inches! So when I finally lose it, I will be between 7 and 1/2 inches and 9 inches!_

_One of the reviews said "Why haven't you uploaded on ?" ....I'm sorry whoever reviewed this, but ? Is not a valid website. If you would kindly...I don't know....put IN a website, I would be most grateful. (you must put a space in between the website and the ".com" part in order for the link to appear)_

_Vernon gets a lot of character development this chapter, but just for the record, I am only doing the background just so you can understand why Vernon is the way he is. _

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

_~Story Start~_

_Last night, Vernon slept better than he had in a long while. He doesn't sleep every day of the week for a few reasons, one of them being he just has too much damn energy, but last night Cathrine had managed to wear him out fully and completely. He was awake now, however. Just laying there, reliving the memories._

_'I never imagined that she would have so much stamina in bed.' he thought to himself._

_'I mean, really, after that one time, she demanded another two tamings...not that I'm complaining. It was a crazy night after all.' he smiled at the memory._

_Vernon didn't want to wake Cathrine, he was content to just lie there, but he knew that he had to leave soon, he DID want to make it to the new town, after all. _

_'Ah what the hell...I don't wanna get delayed another day, I'll wake her up now...'_

_Vernon looked over towards Cathrine, only to see her sleeping peacefully. She was such a beautiful Pokégirl. He didn't want to disturb her sleep, but unfortunately for him, he had to._

_He reached over and lightly shook her shoulders, trying to wake her. Cathrine just rolled over, facing away from Vernon._

_"Just five more minutes..." She grumbled out._

_Vernon got up off the bed, and Cathrine smirked, thinking she was going to get a bit more sleep, but she became aware of the fact that she was not going to when she became freezing cold. Vernon had gotten off the bed and walked to the end of it before pulling the blankets off of Cathrine. Of course, Vernon had forgotten that neither of them had put any clothes on. Cathrine looked up at Vernon and was going to level a mean glare at him, but she couldn't. Once she looked up at Vernon, she could only stare. There Vernon was, right in front of her, in all his naked glory. Of course, Vernon was staring at her too. Apparently, neither one had had enough even though she had been Tamed three times the night before. Vernon eventually managed to tear his eyes away before throwing the blanket on top of Cathrine, in order to help with his temptation. Cathrine hadn't thought that Vernon would throw the blanket on top of her, and it landed on her head, hiding him from his vision._

_During the ensuing confusion, Vernon had managed to throw on all of his clothes that were scattered around the room. Cathrine finally managed to get the blanket off the top of her head, only to see the disappointing site of a fully-clothed Vernon. Cathrine was wondering how the hell he managed to open his drawers and get fully clothed in like 30 seconds, but it didn't really matter all that much. Vernon picked up Cathrines clothes and handed them to her before walking out of the room, going rather fast the whole way._

_Once Vernon was outside the room, all he could think was 'PHEW! Good thing I made it out when I did, I don't know if I would have been able to resist her for one more second......I hope she doesn't......uh oh.'_

_Vernon had just remembered that all Growlies love attention, they were basically attention whores. (*Cough*Cough* Michelle *Cough*Cough* XD I'm just joking!) He had just done one thing that Growlies generally hate the most. He had ignored her. 'Oh god...I hope she lets me explain...'_

_Over on the other side of the door, Cathrine was slightly depressed, but it was getting worse as she kept thinking about what just happened. Why would he just leave like that, what did she do? Was he having regrets? Did she not satisfy him? Did he not want her any more? These were the thoughts that were swimming around her head._

_Cathrine slowly got up from the bed, and put all of her cloths on. She was now almost fully depressed. She had really thought that this was the one. The Tamer that would actually keep her. Vernon was the first person to show her genuine love and affection, not just want and desire...okay, there was want and desire, but it was heavily outweighed by the emotions she wanted to feel. But now...there was nothing. _

_She let out a choked sob as she finished putting her clothes on and headed towards the door._

_Over on the other side, Vernon was wondering what was taking her so long, when he heard Cathrine sob on the other side of the door._

_All he could think was '.......shit.' Vernon had made Cathrine cry. That was one of the last things he wanted to do. Cathrine opened the door and continued walking. Vernon saw that she had tears streaming down her face, even though she tried to hide it. Vernon reached out and grabbed her wrist. He spun her around and embracer her in a tight hug. She wasn't hugging him back though._

_"I'm sorry.....I'm so sorry Cathrine.....I did something terrible.....I ignored you. I never meant to hurt you, I really care for you. I can guess what your thinking and I have an answer to your thoughts.". He pulled back a little bit and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I'm not going ____anywhere__ without you. I'm sorry for not making this clearer before, but I am NEVER going to leave you or let you go....unless you wanted to leave me......God I hope that never happens. Cathrine, I know how you feel, I've been abandoned too...multiple times. I really am sorry for not telling you this. I'll try to make it up to you.......somehow. I had to leave the room because if I hadn't, there would be another Taming session going on right now. Not that that is a BAD thing, but I want to leave early......I'm so sorry, I really am..."_

_Cathrine decided it was her turn to say something. "Vernon....when you left the room in such a hurry....when you ignored me...I felt simply terrible. No, ____worse__ than terrible. It felt like my entire world was shattered. Like everything that happened between you and me was a lie. Like you were regretting all of it."_

_"Cathrine, nothing that happened between me and you was a lie. The emotions were all real. This is the truth: I am not going to leave you. I will never lie to you unless I need to for some reason that is very important, but it is highly unlikely. Everything we do is real, and I certainly regret NONE of it. Why would I regret being with a Pokégirl as beautiful as yourself? I don't even think it's possible for me to leave you."_

_Vernon reluctantly let go of Cathrine. Cathrine had nothing to say now. She was speechless._

_Vernon had a huge smile plastered to his face once he realized that he was able to cheer up Cathrine. "Whelp" he said "let's get going! .....oh, wait a minute. I forgot some equipment. I need to go to the town for a little bit. Do you want to come, or do-"_

_Before Vernon could even get out the rest of the sentence Cathrine latched onto one of his arms._

_"Well, I'll take that as a yes."_

_~In the Town~_

_Cathrine and Vernon had made it to the town relatively quickly. Vernon kept saying they needed to go faster to keep on schedule. On the way there, Vernon told Cathrine that he had to go to any one of the department stores. He had forgot a few items that he needed that he knew the stores would have. Cathrine hadn't said anything yet, but she noticed that as soon as she and Vernon had entered the town, he was tense. He entire body seemed to be clenched tight , and he was always looking around, as if expecting an attack. He wouldn't even walk in a straight line for more than two minutes, he would side step a little bit every once in a while. He absolutely refused to let somebody go behind him too. Cathrine would have to ask him about it later._

_They finally arrived at the desired store, and entered. The inside seemed to hold more people than there were outside, and it was slightly cramped. Cathrine noticed that this only seemed to make Vernon even more tense, and he was walking faster, and looking around more too. He grabbed all the items he needed off the shelves and practically ran up to the cash register. Once all the items were paid for he didn't even wait for the cashier to bag the items. He grabbed a bag and started packing in the items as he was leaving the store. Once they were out of the store Cathrine heard Vernon release the breath he had been holding in. Afterwards he seemed to relax a little bit, but he wasn't truly okay until they actually left the town. Cathrine decided he would ask him about his odd behavior later. Right now she was too curious._

_"So, Vernon, what did you even buy?"_

_Vernon, now at ease since leaving the town, opened up the bag and pulled out one thing within the bag._

_"This" he said, lifting a small metal object, "is a portable stove. It is a very handy little thing. As you can see, it is rather small. Only six inches high, with a width and length of five inches. The top half is the part that actually heats the food, it's where the fire comes out. The bottom half is just a container, it holds propane. Despite its small size, it gets just as hot as a regular stove, and the propane can last for twelve straight hours of use." (Just for the record, these ARE real in real life...I have one) Vernon put the stove back before shuffling around a bit and pulling out another item. "This one is pretty much self explanatory." Vernon had pulled out a new knife. A hunting knife, but it was long, nine inches, not including the handle. With the handle it was thirteen inches. The sheath that it was in had a strap attached to it._

_"Actually...I should put this on now"_

_Vernon bent down before attaching the knife to the inside of his leg. It ran pretty far up the side of his leg, but the knife was just short enough to give him free range of movement without it hitting into anything._

_"It's okay for me to wear this in plain site, even in, say, a police station, because they understand that tamers need to be ready for anything and everything at any given opportunity."_

_Vernon opened the bag and shuffled around a little more, before pulling out the last item, a heavy duty flashlight. He flipped the power switch on once and shined the beam towards the ground, just to make sure that it worked._

_The duo had arrived back at the house and entered before Vernon had put his newly acquired items inside. Vernon and Cathrine had packed up their respective stuff and got ready to head out. All Cathrine had, besides her cloths, was food. Cathrine was carrying about three days worth of food, so in addition to all of her cloths, her backpack didn't weigh to much, which made her guilty when she looked over at Vernon. She had a common Hiking backpack, the ones that were just like an over-sized version of a school backpack. Vernon had a complete camping backpack. (I go camping every year. Let me tell you.....that backpack it a pain in the ASS! The backpack alone weighs like 8 pounds!) Strapped to the top of the backpack was a tent, big enough for four people of course. Inside the backpack was three days worth of food for himself, his own cloths, his laptop, his PSP, five Pokéballs, five Potions, five antidotes, the portable stove, Some cooking utensils, a pot, and some matches. On the two side pouches of the backpack, he had a compass and knife in one, and in the other he had a flashlight and a lighter._

_"Um...would you like me to carry any of that, Vernon? I mean, you ARE my master, and it basically makes it my job to help you any way that I can. Plus I feel guilty, I have like 10 pounds of stuff, and then I look over at you and see that you have....I don't know...30?"_

_Vernon just smiled at Cathrine as he said "First of all...stop saying I'm your master...okay, you don't have to, because apparently it turns you on, but still. I am NOT your master. We are equals. At least in my eyes, other people aren't going to think so, though...I thought I already explained it to you? Anyway, to answer your question, I don't want you to carry any of my stuff. I hate to admit it, but you are physically stronger than me, even though I have blood gifts. If I carry the heavier stuff, it will only help me in the long run."_

_Cathrine couldn't argue with that logic._

_"Vernon, how far are we going anyway?"_

_"Well, we are going to start at section I, and work our way up to section VIII, and thankfully we are currently in section II so we don't need to go that far. It's about a 15 hour walk there, so figure eight hours of walking, eight hours for sleep and eight hours for what ever the hell we want to do and it will take us two days. Three if we run into any problems. Once every hour we will take 15 minute breaks, so the walk is actually going to be nine to ten hours."_

_Cathrine groaned at the thought of ten hours of walking._

_"When are we leaving anyway?"_

_"Now!" Vernon yelled enthusiastically._

_~In the Wilderness~_

_Cathrine and Vernon had headed towards the town a ways until they finally reached an intersection in the road. There was a sign saying that the middle path led to the town, and the left path led to section I. Of course they took the left path._

_The pair had been walking for about half an hour, and Cathrine was bored of the constant silence. She decided that now was as good a time as any to ask Vernon about his odd behavior in the town, but she didn't want to just say it outright, he may take offense to it. Instead, she concocted a new plan._

_"Vernon, it just occurred to me that neither of us really knows much about each other. I think we should just ask each other random questions, just so we can understand each other more."_

_Vernon mulled it over for a bit before finally consenting._

_"Okay, I'll go first then." Vernon told Cathrine._

_Vernon was thinking over questions that he could ask Cathrine. He couldn't come up with any at all._

_"Well...we already told each other our likes and dislikes, we pretty much understand each others personality even though we've had a relationship for a short while...I honestly can't think of anything to ask you. Alright we'll just come back to me later, you ask some questions."_

_Unlike Vernon, Cathrine had a million questions, and she wasted no time asking, but she was going to save the more personal ones for later._

_"First of all...why did you choose me as your Pokégirl? Before we were put on the table we were all taken out of our Pokéballs and told that tamers were going to look at us and see our worth as a potential Pokégirl, but you didn't do that, so how did you choose?"_

_"Well, I just had a ____feeling __when I looked at ____your__ Pokéball, and so thats the one I chose. Plain and simple as that."_

_Cathrine seemed content with the answer, because she didn't ask for any type of explanation._

_"Okay then, next question. Why would you go through all the trouble you went through, just for me? You spent a good deal of money on me just for clothes, you obviously care about me more than most if not all Tamer care about their Pokégirls, you taught me how to fight, and you treat me like a real person."_

_What Cathrine had just said made his day that much better. Thats exactly how he wanted his Pokégirls treated, and now he knows that he has been doing it right._

_"Well, first of all, I didn't go through any trouble for you. I did everything I did for you because I WANTED to, not because I was obligated or I felt that I had to. For your next question, yes I DID spend a lot of money, but that was because you deserve it. It's true that Pokégirls go through what you went through all the time, but you had it done to a much worse degree, and your still here. Your still fighting, still standing...besides the fact that you deserve the clothes, I also got them because I WANTED to. I want my Pokégirls to be treated completely fairly, and I wouldn't be treating you fairly if I didn't buy you clothes. I think that pretty much answers that."_

_Cathrine knew she was one of the most fortunate Pokégirls in the world. There are only a handful of Pokégirls that are lucky enough to get a Tamer as caring, compassionate and loving as Vernon is._

_Cathrine looked over at Vernon as they continued walking. She was weighing the pros and cons of weather or not she should ask Vernon about his odd behavior before. After a few moments she decided that it couldn't be TOO important, so she just went with it._

_"Vernon...if you don't mind me asking...why were you so uneasy when we were in the town, and even more uneasy when we were in the store?"_

_Vernon tensed up at the moment she asked, and, after relaxing slightly, all he did was grab the bridge of his nose and look down, shaking his head as he continued to walk. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble, but Cathrine had no clue what the problem was._

_Eventually, Vernon seemed to relax all the way. He spoke slowly and deliberately, picking and choosing his words very carefully._

_"The town is......not the............safest..............place in the world.........................for me, anyway. The people that live there....or the majority anyway.....have taken notice of some of my......'unique' qualities. In heavily populated areas, I tend to try to get in, get what I need, and get out. No problems. I try to not be seen.....by anybody. I am only accepted by the people in my school, because they were still young when the adults noticed.......unfortunately, I was young too. I have been rejected and beaten by everybody because of a certain...incident....that had occurred..."_

_Cathrine was guilty at asking such a simple question that turned out to be so personal. At least now she didn't need to ask why he lived on the outskirts of the town...or, use to live there, anyway._

_Neither person wanted to break the silence. Vernon was lost in his past and Cathrine was somewhat afraid to ask anything else. She knew what a bad past was and she definitely didn't want to be reminded of it, so if Vernon had a bad past, she didn't want to remind him of it either. _

_Both just continued to walk down the road. The road never strayed in any direction and there was nothing to see at all. They had not said a word in a long while, and the sheer boringness of it all was getting to Cathrine, so eventually she had to break the silence once she realized something._

_"Vernon...why have we not encountered any Pokégirls so far? We have been walking for quite some time...and we haven't heard or seen anything since we left. I know that's its still morning but Pokégirls are generally up by now..."_

_Vernon had an uneasy look as he agreed with her._

_"Your right Cathrine. I have noticed the same thing. It's almost as if the area is completely devoid of life. I wonder whats going on?"_

_Neither party said anything else for quite some time. They were both on high alert, listening for any sound, looking for anything that may be anywhere, and occasionally sniffing the area for unfamiliar scents._

_They continued walking, and walking, and walking...and still, nothing happened. No Pokégirls...no tamers...no nothing. The nothingness of it all was getting to them. They were slowly being eaten alive by paranoia. Surely they should have encountered at least three Pokégirls by now, right?_

_"Cathrine...we have been walking for seven hours...and nothing. I think we should set up camp here. We must stay together at all times though. I have a bad feeling."_

_Vernon and Cathrine found an empty clearing and unloaded their respective bags of anything they needed in order to set up camp. Vernon set up the tent and put their bags inside it. He then took all of his Pokéballs and put them on his Pokébelt. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of the forest without an Pokéballs._

_"Cathrine, I want to save the stove for emergencies only, so we need to go find some firewood together, because I am NOT leaving you here alone."_

_Cathrine just nodded her head. They set off together in search of firewood._

_Vernon and Cathrine headed away from their camp in search of firewood. The search was boring, really boring, but not as boring as the seven hours of walking at least._

_If someone looked over at Cathrine, they wouldn't be able to tell that anything was wrong, but Cathrine's mind was actually going a mile a minute. She was still trying to figure out what could have happened to Vernon to make him the way that he is. She decided that she should ask him, just once more._

_"Vernon?"_

_Vernon looked over at Cathrine, midway from reaching a log. He had a quizzical look on his face, which was telling her to continued speaking._

_"I was wondering...if you wouldn't mind....explaining some things to me."_

_All Vernon had to say was "sure" and he walked a few feet and sat down on a log. He patted a spot next to him, indicating that he wanted her to do the same._

_She sat down, and noticed that Vernon was staring at her. He was obviously ready to answer anything that she was going to ask him._

_"Vernon...I was wondering if you would...explain to me why it is that the town doesn't like you. You were very vague before, so I was just wondering if you would elaborate please?"_

_Cathrine noticed that Vernon was visibly tense again. All of his muscles seemed tightened, and his hands kept clenching and unclenching. Some parts of him started to shake._

_"...It's...all because of how I was born."_

_Cathrine had nothing to say. She didn't know what to say. She was afraid that anything she might say would be detrimental._

_"I was born...with a mental unbalance. The equilibrium in my brain does not exist. I was born special. I don't know what this unbalance is called, I have no idea how it happens, and I don't care. I only know what it does. Humans are animals, plain and simple. I don't mean that to be mean, I literally mean that humans ARE animals. We just tend not to consider ourselves animals because we have a high IQ. As with all animals...humans have instincts. Every animal has instincts. My unbalance makes it near impossible to cover up my instincts. Because I my special circumstances, if I have an instinct to do something, I do it. That's all there is to it. When I was young, when I still lived with my parents, it was okay. I was young, and most young animals instincts are non-existent. Instinct develops as time goes on. Once I hit eleven though, thats when all the problems started."_

_Cathrine noticed that sometimes, Vernon would speak very quietly, her only reason that she could even hear him was her enhanced hearing. At certain times, he would also seem to choke on his words, and not know how to word it._

_"As soon as I hit eleven, my instincts started developing. I...couldn't control myself. I would growl when I was angry...I would have to take my rage out on something every once in a while...I would even behave like an animal. If somebody went to take something that was mine, I forgot that I was human and had hands I could use. Instead, I would bite them. Just these few things alone made a few people hate me. Whenever I would eat meat, people would look on in disgust as I would eat it raw. That's the way I like my meat. Slightly warm, and dripping with blood........just like a fresh kill. I would hunt for food every once in a while...I would stake claims on my property...As you saw, the town is very small, there are less than 1,000 people, so word spreads fast. By the time I was thirteen, I was known as 'The Animal' by almost every person in the town. People didn't like me, but they didn't necessarily hate me either. But then, I got my first girlfriend. She was a wonderful person, and beautiful too...but I digress, she was able to look past what the others could not. She knew I had a problem, but she also knew that it wasn't my fault. So what if I acted just like a dog? So what if I I couldn't control my instincts? She thought it was sort of cute. She didn't care...at first. But soon she thought that I was just pretending, just to get attention. She told me that I should stop, and when I told her that I wasn't pretending...she left me. Just like that."_

_Cathrine looked over at Vernon and saw tears running down his face. He was trembling even more, but still, he continued with his story._

_"At first, I thought that I could go on, I didn't need her, right? It was just one person. Oh, how wrong I was. Soon, my instincts started to take over again. It was telling me to rightfully claim what was mine, and to never let anyone near her, except myself, of course. I didn't know what I was going to do when I got there, but I started heading towards her house. Once I DID get there though, I knew what I was going to do. I was going to kill. I saw her and another boy on the doorstep, so I hid behind the bushes in front of her house, just waiting and watching. I was trying to reason with myself that it was just a friend. He was just walking her home, that had to be it. They hugged, and I was pissed. I was growling, not even realizing it. I was able to hold myself back though, only barely. After their brief hug ended, which felt like an eternity to me, he leaned in for a kiss. I had to stop that from happening. I jumped out of the bushes and charged at the boy, yelling to get his attention. He looked towards me and that was the last thing he saw for a loooong time. The doctor said that I smashed his face against the wall so hard that he'd been knocked into a coma. And it definitely didn't help that after he was unconscious I started to claw at his face.....and any exposed skin that I could claw at. After that......my parents disowned me they said that I had acted like a monster long enough.....Of course I was also in some legal troubles. I had a choice of jail, or being sent away. I asked if there were any other options, and I was kicked out of town.....and they left me to fend for myself. All they gave me was the house that we were in and one years supply of food. The only reason I had all the things I had in my house was because I received a large inheritance when I parents passed away...which turned out to be one week after they disowned me. They wouldn't tell me how they died. They wouldn't even let me go to the funeral, because I'm not allowed in the town. And now here I am...just an outcast."_

_By the time Vernon finished his story, Cathrine was on the verge of crying too. This Tamer is only seventeen years old (I forget if I ever gave him an age before, but if I said anything different...it's seventeen. Vernon is seventeen years old) And he's been through more than some people have been through in their entire life._

_"In fact, the only reason I was able to go to the taming school is because it is technically just outside the town limits. The only reason I am allowed in the actual town is because I waited until I was sixteen before I ever went into town again. Nobody recognized me, thankfully. But every once in a while I see people staring at me...analyzing my face, because they believe they've seen it before...and I don't want anybody to remember..."_

_Cathrine just sat there and did nothing. She didn't know what to do, what to say, if she should do anything at all. She decided to wait until Vernon did something first...but she was surprised when she heard laughing right next to her. She looked over at Vernon, and saw that it was indeed him laughing. It started out small at first, but it gradually grew until he was hysterically laughing._

_Cathrine had no clue what the hell Vernon was doing. He just a a heart-to-heart with her about his past, crying while he did so, and now he was laughing. What the hell is going on!?_

_Vernon had almost managed to compose himself, but he couldn't and he started laughing hysterically, even more than before. He, after a while, finally managed to compose himself and looked over at Cathrine._

_"It's actually..................sort of..................funny.............."_

_And he got up, grabbed his pile of logs, and walked away. He knew Cathrine would catch up._

_~Back at camp~_

_Cathrine and Vernon had arrived back at the camp without incident. Vernon was getting hungry, so he decided that he would start the fire and cook some Ramen. Who doesn't like Ramen? Anyway, Vernon started the fire and opened the packages of Ramen before putting them in the pot of water. He was about to put the pot on the fire, when he heard a voice behind him._

_"Hey, you!"_

_Vernon turned around, startled. How had that man gotten so close without Cathrine OR Vernon detecting him? Vernon was trying to get a good look at the man, but he couldn't. The sun was coming from the direction the man was in, so all he saw was a black silhouette of a man. A big man. A REALLY big man. All Vernon could tell about this guy was that he was he big, he had a deep voice with a sort of gruffness to it, and that he was a Tamer, if the Pokégirl next to him was any indication. He could only tell it was a Pokégirl because it had an oddly shaped appendage atop it's head that a human would definitely not have._

_Vernon took a little consolation in the fact that he wasn't THAT close, it just sounded like it because his voice was so loud. Vernon just stood where he was, waiting for this strange man to come closer._

_It didn't take long for the man to reach Vernon, and when he did, the new guy didn't do anything. He stopped a few feet in front of Vernon, and just looked at him, up and down. Analyzing everything about him. After a moment or two, he turned to Cathrine and did the same thing. He must have decided that neither of them were a threat, because Vernon was able to tell that he relaxed slightly._

_While the man was looking at Vernon, Vernon analyzed him too. All Vernon was able to learn were a few things. First, the man was HUGE, towering waaay over Vernon. The man was somewhere between 6' 8" and 6' 11" Vernon wasn't sure. Other than that, He had black, messy hair, snake fangs on his chin, (Snake fangs are those weird two-pronged piercing thingys) a black shirt with a big red "X" on it, loose black pants, and a pretty big X-shaped scar on the side of his neck._

_He looked over at his Pokégirl. He would never admit it to Cathrine, because he didn't want her to get jealous, but she was beautiful. He was able to tell without his Pokédex that this Pokégirl was an Abslut. No other Pokégirl looked even remotely similar. But still, he couldn't even describe her, because she was so beautiful. Of course, Cathrine was more beautiful, but she was a VERY close second._

_(If you want to see what she looks like, here you go, here's a link. http:// pokegirl. org/photo gallery. php?photo_id =34 Just like all the other photos, you must remove all the spaces. If anything is capitalized, remove the capitalization. There are five spaces in all)_

_He spoke again, for the second time. "What are you all doing out here? Didn't you get the warning?"_

_Vernon cocked his head to the side, and asked "What warning?"_

_The man looked at him like strangely. Vernon was Unable to tell what the emotion was exactly._

_"A warning had been issued to all of the Tamers in the area. There has been a Widow Pokégirl spotted in the area. We are unsure of it's location as of right now, and we are hoping nothing happens. Apparently the only reason we received the report is because the Tamer that found it said it was sleeping, otherwise he'd be dead. Are you telling me you didn't get this warning sent to your Pokédex?"_

_(For those of you who don't know, the Widow is a Pokégirl that causes massive destruction wherever it goes. It is spider-like in its general shape, and it takes anywhere from 5-20 MASTER tamers with a FULL harem of Pokégirls to subdue one, let alone KILL it.)_

_Vernon took his Pokédex out of his pocket, and flipped it open. The Pokédex made some beeping noises as he scrolled through the various menus, before flipping it shut again._

_"Nope, sorry, didn't get it. But Cathrine and I recently moved into this area, maybe we were out of the range the message was sent to when the message was sent. What I want to know is what it is YOU are doing out here, if there is such a dangerous Pokégirl on the loose."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am Kistugen Estono, I work for this section and it is my job to find any Tamers, such as yourself, and escort them out of the danger area. This is one of my Pokégirls," he said as he gestured towards the Pokégirl on his right. She didn't react at all when she was introduced. "Her name is Lucrecia. So who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"_

_Vernon looked at the man like he was an idiot. Vernon stared at the man before saying "You don't know who I am? I'll tell you who I am...I am Vernon Pride, and I am the reflection of perfection, I'm needed in every collection, to good to be great, to great to be amazing, to amazing to be perfect.....no, wait a minute.....I'm perfect!"_

_Vernon ended with two thumbs up pointed at himself. The man recently identified as Kistugen covered his Mouth with his hand in a vain attempt to stop himself from laughing...it didn't work. The man was hysterically laughing in all of five seconds. Vernon looked back at Cathrine to see her rolling on the ground with laughter too. Pretty soon, Vernon joined in himself, knowing how stupid it sounded. Once everybody had some-what composed themselves, Vernon said to Kistugen "I'm sorry, but I have waiting for like, a YEAR to use that rhyme. Anyway, seriously this time, I am Vernon Pride, nice to meet you."_

_Vernon held out his hand for Kistugen. He looked at it oddly, and seemed to analyze it before deciding to shake it._

_In addition to everything that Vernon knew about this man, he now knew that he was very cautious about basically everything so far._

_"Now, working for the government and all, you MUST have some form of ID, correct?" Vernon pointed out._

_Kistugen looked annoyed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokédex. The small machine made a few beeps and whirring noises and finally, he held it out for Vernon to see. Vernon read his profile._

_Name: Kistugen Estono_

_Age: Prefers to Keep Hidden_

_Height: 6' 9"_

_Weight: Prefers to Keep Hidden_

Birthday: Prefers to Keep Hidden

Career: Has many various jobs. Main ones include; Tamer, watcher, breeder, officially licensed government-

Vernon couldn't read the rest, Kistugen had covered the rest with his hand.

Vernon didn't want any trouble. He saw that he was a government official of some type, and that was good enough...for now.

_Kistugen looked over at Cathrine one more time, and walked in front of her. Vernon was keeping a close eye on this guy. He didn't know him and he definitely didn't trust him yet._

_Kistugen stopped in front of Cathrine. Before she could react, he reached out and grabbed her hand. He laid a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, before looking up and smiled at her, and asking "And who do we have ____here?__"_

_Vernon smacked Kistugen's hand away and jumped in front of Cathrine._

_"Back off pal, she's with me."_

_Kistugen was rather annoyed at what Vernon did, But he didn't show it on his face. No one ever dared touch him due to his sheer size._

_Kistugen pulled away a little bit and raised his hands up in a defensive manner, before telling Vernon that he just wanted to know her name._

_"Her name is Cathrine."_

_Kistugen got an even bigger smile as he said "Cathrine...such a beautiful name for such a beautiful Pokégirl."_

Kistugen's own Pokégirl scowled and crossed her arms, before looking away from her master.

_Cathrine, who had said nothing this entire time, finally spoke up from behind Vernon._

_"It's nice to meet you, Kistugen."_

_"Ah" The scarred-man said "She finally speaks! Such an angelic voice too..."_

_Vernon started to audibly growl at Kistugen. Kistugen watched as Cathrine tapped Vernon on the shoulder. She whispered something in his ear, and he immediately stopped growling._

_Vernon shook his head rapidly, trying to clear himself of his anger._

_"Okay, you've come here, you've done your job, so thank you, but we are not headed back the way we just came. We were headed towards section I and thats where we are going to continue heading."_

_Kistugen shook his head at Vernon, and stated "No, you must have miss heard me. My job is also to ESCORT any tamers out of the area, no exceptions. I'm going to have to travel with you until we leave the forest or you reach a safe area in here."_

_"No! No, no, no, no, no, you can NOT come with us!"_

_The man seemed to take pleasure in saying "Than I will have to report you. Either I go with you, or your Tamer's license will be revoked, and your Pokégirl will be...re-assigned..."_

_Kistugen had a lusty glint in his eye as he looked at Cathrine._

_Vernon was about to yell at the towering man, but Kistugen cut him off._

_"Why are you going to section I anyway?"_

_Vernon didn't really want to speak to the man, he already hated him enough, but he didn't want a shouting match, so he just answered "I am hoping to capture one or two Pokégirls along the way there, and then we will take on the gym leader."_

_Kistugen looked absolutely evil as he said "Take on the gym leader? All the way in section I? We wait so long? You look like a lot of fun...fights are usually scheduled in my gym, but I'll make an exception, let's have the battle right now!"_

_~Chapter End~_

_**FROM NOW ON, THERE WILL BE A NEW SECTION JUST UNDER THE CHAPTER END!!!**_

_This new section will be info on Vernon and his harem. It will depict various things, such as levels, his harem, badges and the like. The ending notes will continue on after that._

_~Tamer Stats~_

_Name: Vernon Pride_

_Tamer Level: 5_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5' 7"_

_Weight: 140_

_Birthday: Prefers to Keep Hidden_

_~Harem Info~_

_Current Pokégirls:_

_Cathrine-Growlie, level 15_

_No other Pokégirls_

_~Badges~_

_No current badges from any section_

_~Occupations~_

_Only current occupation is Tamer_

~End Tamer Stats~

_Ending Notes: Well, I bet you weren't expecting THAT, now were you? Yep, Kistugen is actually the gym leader of section I, along with many other things._

_Now, I'm sorry this chapter was so short, (Only 6,848 actual chapter words...) but the next chapter will be much longer._

_As I said in the beginning, this is late because of I-Con, Vacation, and the fact that I am releasing on Sundays. Please, forgive me of my lateness. I said no exceptions, but.....I-Con is an exception! It's THAT awesome!_

_Also, I know your going to hate me for this, but I have another announcement. I WILL update Sundays, like I said that I would, but...not EVERY Sunday. I will update every other Sunday. I have a reason for this! I don't like short chapters, and if I am forced to update once per week, the chapter will only be between 4,000 and 6,000 words. I absolutely HATE that! I update every other week, the chapters will be between 8,000 and 12,000 words. In my opinion, that is STILL too short, but I don't want to update any slower than that, so that is the trade-off. I hope you will all continue reading this, despite my rather slow updates. Again, I am very sorry, but if you want the best writing that I can write, then updates are going to have to be this slow..._

_Okay, now, I know this is completely random, but do I use enough description? Am I descriptive enough? Do you want me to be more descriptive? I'm talking about detail, here. Do you want me to use more? Less? The same? Please, leave a review._

_Okay, well, that's all for now. Please continue reading and make sure that you review this chapter! Feel free to make any comments! No matter how long or short! Thank you all! Goodbye!_


End file.
